


Even God Has Secrets

by Oikawa_s_Left_Hamstring



Category: Original Work
Genre: 4 different people are searching for some sort of god, BUT ONLY ONCE, Dark Past, Fantasy, Gen, I promise to update twice a week, Im so so sorry for these tags, Im trying my best, Magic, Major character death - Freeform, Not a Love Story, Original Character(s), Rated teen and up audiences for later chapters, Sad Backstories, Sad with a Happy Ending, This is my first time writing tags, War, When I say later chapters I mean like chapter 10, a race of people with wings, but not fairies, but there are characters that you will ship, but there is mild swearing and references to sex, get your blanket and snacks and get ready to read for a long time, i swear none of these characters are dumb, lqbtq characters, romantic feelings get in the way of rationality, small amount of romance, so I know this is rated general audiences, this is gonna be long, war is not the main storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_s_Left_Hamstring/pseuds/Oikawa_s_Left_Hamstring
Summary: A party of people from all different races come together. They have one thing in common. They are all searching for some sort of god to help them. A war helps bring them together though they must fight it. Even though they face challenges their quest to find their god does not end. Some of them are desperate and others think it is foolish to look for god even though they want to find him as well. As their journey continues their numbers get whittled down to 4. They lose people along the way. Maybe in the end they might find a god...but will this god help them.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the notes are essential at the beginning so please read. Diyudimi are regular people with wings. They are the equivalent of royals. They are mostly women with only 1% being men. Serati are warriors who protect their kingdom. All women and absolutely no men. Medebenya are like average joes. They are the exact same as humans but have wings. Both men and women. Sikorigoti are the lowest class. They only have one wing and are only used for Diyudimi and Serati to have children. They are seen as useless after the age of 40 because they cannot create powerful children anymore. They are seen as trash. They are only men.

Serati, Medebenya, Diyudimi, and Sikorigoti roamed the streets. Today was a big day. It was my first time accompanying a royal to a meeting. This was a special meeting to discuss the next successor's marriage. I was to accompany Lady Scarlet Rose Gbaguidi. I believe she is a first cousin to the princess. I was walking along the road to meet the carriage headed for the palace. I was on the outskirts of the capital. I was next to an older Serati. She outranked me about 2 ranks. The only reason I was here was because my mother directly served the queen at all times. “Do not slow down. We are already on our way to be late. Lady Scarlet would like to be on time here.” barked the soldier next to me. I put some pep in my step and caught up to her.   
We reached the large horse drawn carriage in a matter of minutes. The soldier next to me muttered “We would be much faster if those damn royals would use their wings once in a while.” I could barely manage to hold myself up much less fly across the country to get to the capital. I stayed silent until I got to Lady Scarlet. “Good morning Lady Scarlet. I hope I can keep you safe on your ride to the castle. I am Second Lieutenant Moore.” I said in a cheery voice. Next to me the soldier said “Good morning Milady. We will give you a comfortable and safe ride to the castle. I am Captain Luhan.” with a forced smile.   
We stepped into a large green carriage drawn by 4 black horses. Lady Scarlet was wearing a long green dress. “Lady Scarlet I must say you look absolutely exquisite today.” I said while extending my hand to help her into the carriage.  
My heart was pounding so hard I thought my chest would explode. I was super nervous talking to a royal. Lady Scarlet took my hand and walked into the carriage. Captain Luhan went to the front and took the seat. I stepped into the carriage and sat across from Lady Scarlet.   
“You look so young. The soldiers these days are getting stronger and stronger.” said Lady Scarlet while adjusting to the seat. “Oh my how nice of you Lady Scarlet. We work hard to train and protect you” I replied while holding in a laugh. It was such a lie. We were getting weaker and weaker. They were overworking the senior Serati because the younger ones could barely hold their own in a fight with Sikorigoti.  
“Honestly I hate formalities. Just call me by my middle name, Rose,” Rose said with a wild grin on her face. It was odd but I was supposed to do whatever Milady said. “Of course Lady Sca-Rose. Thank you for the honor.” I hastily replied. “What is your name?” She asked without skipping a beat. These damn royals always tried to become best friends with Serati. They used them as partners in crime as my mother would say. I have been warned by senior staff to not get friendly with them. “As I said earlier I am Second Lieutenant Moore” I replied adding in no emotion to my voice or facial features. “Oh don’t be so mean. I just wanna be friendly. Come on tell me your first name.” she said with a voice sweet as honey. While doing this she proceeded to lean in closer to me. I backed away and said “Sarah. My name is Sarah Moore.” She looked disappointed and leaned back while saying “That isn’t very nice of you. But look, the castle is in view.” I leaned back and calmed down. At least she wasn’t trying to get something out of me.  
We finally reached the castle and I Stepped out of the carriage and took Rose’s hand. She stepped out of the carriage and gave me a small kiss on the cheek before walking ahead. It was annoying. I mean she was allowed to do anything that was legal including whatever you call she was doing to me. I walked up to her and stepped to her side quietly leading her to the meeting room.   
I knew every nook and cranny of the castle. My mother had raised me while working for the queen. I used to call the queen my aunt. The princess and I acted like sisters. Then I went away for training. This was my first time back at the castle in 12 years. I was 23 now.   
I walked into the meeting room and Rose followed me. She gave me a small hug before sitting in a chair. This room was familiar. I remember playing with Princess Zara and running around. Her cousin usually was with us as their parents were always doing something.   
I saw a familiar smile as I looked around the room. It was Princess Zara and her mother Queen Clara. My own mother followed close behind. I walked up to them and bowed though not being used to the formality I tripped and nearly fell. Queen Clara outstretched her arm to catch me. Being a rather light person as I had to be to learn how to fly correctly. She pulled me back up and didn't bother to stifle a laugh as she saw me.  
“I am so sorry Queen Clara. I will do better next time.” I said while keeping my ground this time. Surprisingly she brought me into a hug and said “Call me auntie Clara dear. It has been too long. Look how much you have grown.” I smiled and hugged her back not knowing what to do. “I am honored Queen Cla-”Stop I said call me auntie.” She cut me off while releasing me from a hug. I laughed and said “Sorry auntie Clara.”   
I stepped aside and I looked at Princess Zara. She was petite and had not grown much. Neither had I considering we were nearly the same height. She was wearing a lavender purple dress with white lilies on it. She looked embarrassed and I smiled and bowed. Luckily this time I did not fall.   
Before I could say a thing I was embraced in a tight hug. I felt tears on my neck and realized Princess Zara was crying. “How could you leave like that. I was so lonely with only Chris!” She said while wiping away her tears. I hugged her back and said “I am sorry I had to. I will stay with you as long as I am allowed to.” A whole new wave of tears swept down her face as I said that. “Hello Second Lieutenant Moore” my mother said while nodding. “Hi mom, how are you.” I said awkwardly.   
Before she responded I felt all the air in my lungs vanish. Somebody was squeezing me very tightly. The hold broke before I choked. I turned around and saw Sir Chris second cousin to Princess Zara. All 3 of us were the same age. We used to be best friends. “Hello Sir Chris! It has been a while.” I said with a slightly high pitched voice.  
I was shocked to see he changed so much. He was so much taller than me. So much taller in facts that I had to look up to see his face. He was not as dainty as before. Definitely not. He was now muscular and had nice clothes on. His hair was neatly parted down the side. I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm and forced me to be right next to him. “You are a guard. Protect me from your sister. She hates me!” I stood there awkwardly until the meeting was about to start.  
I walked behind Rose. During the meeting Rose grabbed my hand and held it. I stood awkwardly to the side. The meeting was about Princess Zara and Sir Chris’ marriage. They had a choice. All eyes were on Auntie Clara and Zara.   
Sometime during the meeting Sir Chris walked up behind me. He tickled my sides and had to suppress a laugh. I ultimately failed and burst out laughing. Everybody immediately looked my way and I quieted down. Multiple times I got looks. I was scared and after the meeting I started to leave with Lady Scarlet Rose Gbaguidi. I was stopped by Sir Chris grabbing the back of my shirt. Rose had been holding my arm and getting real comfy. She looked back surprised and had an annoyed face when she saw his face.   
I took a step back and said “Lady Scarlet I will go to the carriage later. Please go with Captain Luhan.” She looked disappointed then walked away. Sir Chris gave an odd look then literally picked me up and brought me back inside the castle. I didn’t even struggle and let him carry me inside. He put me down in front of Zara and Auntie Clara. My mother stood in the back. I was told surprising news. “You need to get your flying intact so I have decided these two will teach you.” Auntie Clara said. I stood with my mouth agape. This was unexpected.   
Zara took my hand and practically dragged me outside. “B-but Lady Scarlet is outside waiting for me.” I said worried about what might happen. “Oh well let her. I never liked her. She always flirted with soldiers and then reported them and got them in trouble for her actions. She is not a good person. Don’t think I did not see her getting comfy with you.” Zara replied nonchalantly like she was just saying it had been a good day at school.  
“So put all the weight in your wings. Use your strength to flap your wings and lift your body. It should come naturally since your mother was so good at it.” Zara said. She and Chris were already in the air zooming around. I tried to lift myself. I did but fell after I got 3 feet off the ground. Chris flew to me and picked me up. He proceeded to do the following. Lift me up 40 feet in the air. Let go. Have me hang off of him as I tried not to fall to my death. Have Zara laugh while I was terrified. Kept flying higher until I couldn’t hold on. Let me fall about 80 feet. Let me slow down for 2 seconds with my wings. Have me stop 2 inches off the ground. Grab my shirt and lift me up. And put me down safely on the ground.  
I slapped him across the face. It didn’t make much of an impact considering he was so much bigger than me. But he got the message. I tried to lift myself once again. I kept rising higher and higher. Eventually I was 25 feet in the air. It would hurt when I fell. Luckily I was able to lower myself to around 5 feet above the ground. It hurt less when I fell.   
“Sarah can you come with me dearie. I must discuss something with you.” Auntie Clara said while gesturing her hand. I walked towards her and asked “What do you need auntie?”. “Follow me. I have something important to discuss.” She said leading me down never ending hallways. They had been walking for about 7 minutes until they came to an abrupt stop in front of a locked door. “Nobody will hear us while we talk in here. You did nothing wrong so do not worry. The worry has been etched across your face since you saw me walk outside.” Auntie said.   
She unlocked the door with her magic. I had almost forgotten she was the queen and used quite powerful magic. She was the most powerful person in the kingdom regardless of her rank. What it was like to be born with natural talent. Something I never had. We walked into the room and auntie sat down while closing and locking the door.  
“Sit down. This is very important.” Auntie said while pulling out a chair. I sat and waited for her to start talking. “Ok so this is going to be a shock to you. Do not panic or worry unless I tell you too. Alright darling.” Auntie said while rubbing my shoulder. She surely didn’t want me to be worried. What could this important thing be.  
“Of course auntie. But what could be so important?” I responded lightly, placing my hand on top of her’s. Her tone was starting to worry me. “So you know how I always treated you like a daughter. I have always cared for you. I would like to personally teach you magic. It is your choice. I just want you to learn from me. It can be helpful in the near future. I have a premonition that something bad would happen to me. I don’t want it to happen but I would like to be prepared. So I want you to learn magic. I have never taught Zara any of this. I want to teach you powerful magic. So do you want to?” Auntie said with a worried look.   
I sat there stunned. “Um of course auntie. But wouldn't you like to teach Zara this. She is the princess after all.” I said. I was worried that Zara was going to hate me if I did learn magic. “Well I don’t want to teach her the magic I will teach you. I want you to learn powerful magic. The kingdom will be in great need of a powerful mage to help with battles.” Auntie said frowning.   
She seemed upset. Maybe it was because she felt that something bad was going to happen to her. “But why do we need powerful mages? The last big war we had was centuries ago. And that lasted about 5 months.” I replied. I wanted to stay on the aunties good side and Zara’s good side but this was getting harder. “Listen I also had a premonition that we would go into war. Not just a few battles that last a month. A full on war that could last however many years it does. If something bad were to happen to me during the war then we at least need a strong army. And perhaps you can aid somebody. You never know who might need help and when.” Auntie said with newfound enthusiasm in her voice.  
Maybe she actually wanted to teach me magic. “Before I fully agree I would just like to ask. Why didn’t you teach Zara. I mean she begged you to if you are telling the truth.” I said. I wanted to learn magic especially if I could help others. “That is simple. I knew she wouldn’t use it in the right ways. You would. She gets whatever she wants before she even wants it. There are just some magic spells she could never learn and perform to their full capabilities because of her personality. I know she would not hesitate to use magic against her foes. Even if it was me. When she gets mad she will try to destroy the source of her anger. Altogether you are a much better candidate for an apprentice.” Auntie said with a frown. I mean even I would be upset if my daughter grew up with that personality. Of course I still love Zara like she was a little sister.   
“Ok I guess. I would love to help my kingdom. In any way possible.” I said now hopeful. Maybe I could become the next great mage who could save our kingdom in times of need. But when would we ever go into war. I know auntie has avoided conflict her whole life. Nobody would dare lay a finger on her because she is an amazing queen with not a single enemy. “I am elated. Though it will take hard work for you to learn this magic. It will take years. And you must never practice outside of the castle. Not in a field or at your house. Magic is dangerous if not performed correctly.” Auntie said very seriously. She had never been more serious around me.   
“Of course auntie. I will never practice without you in sight. After all not many people know how to completely cancel out a spell.” I said with a small smile. Maybe this magic learning thing would be fun. Now I am once again a student that will sit at a desk. “Actually nobody else except me and maybe Lady Scarlet but she would never lift a finger.” Auntie said.  
“Oh wow! I never expected that. How interesting.” I responded flabbergasted. “Well yes. She comes from a long line of defense magic users. So of course they are able to completely cancel out spells. She is actually the second most powerful magic user in the kingdom. Of course I am the most powerful.” Auntie said. Maybe one day I can take the spot of number two on the list. Lady Scarlet certainly doesn’t deserve it.   
“So you cannot tell anybody about this. It can take years. I think maybe 4 years at least. Only if you are focused and work hard.” Auntie said pointing her finger at me. “Yes Queen Clara. I would never do anything less.” I said straightening my posture and saluting her. I didn’t have a reason to be so formal. So we left the room both excited. We didn’t say one word when I went back to Zara and Chris.   
The next day I woke up and went to auntie nice and early. I had been given a room right across the hall from auntie. We went to a room that was meant for practicing magic. There were an abundance of rooms in the castle that I was now just seeing. She spent most of the time explaining the basics on how spells are cast and what they do. I was just starting with lifting things and moving them. The basics that most Diyudimi would children learn. At least I was learning.


	2. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara doesn't take the news of Sarah learning magic too well. Also Sarah and Chris get some pizza.

I worked for hours upon hours. For years I learned magic and I actually became really good at it. Though it had to be ruined. One day, the fourth year I had been practicing. I had been quite close to mastering magic. I had put a lot of hard work into this. Of course I had to be clumsy and trip. Luckily I stopped myself in time using magic. That was my first thought because I didn’t want to fall on my nose.  
Then Zara saw me. She was so confused. “Who taught you magic? How do you know magic in the first place? What the heck!” Zara said, looking shocked. Her jaw was practically on the floor. “Oh um uhhhh. Well I mean-uhh I just learned some. Well I can do some. Not as good as anybody. Just a good teacher.” I said. I was very flustered and couldn’t get the words out of my mouth. “Who taught you magic. Only the queen can authorize somebody to learn and use magic.” Zara said using dramatic hand motions.   
“Oh hello girls. How is your morning going?” Chris said, waving. Finally somebody to save me. “Goodbye Christopher. You can leave. You have no reason to be here. Me and Sarah must discuss some important business.” Zara said before I had the chance to feel relieved. He left and now I had to deal with this.   
“So Queen Clara taught me some magic. I must get going. I have important business with the queen.” I said trying to get past Zara. She blocked my way using magic. She could also use magic. She was the queen’s daughter so she had to be able to use some magic. Even if I knew stronger, more powerful magic. “My mother taught you magic. Personally. She took time out of her day to teach you magic. Please I doubt it. She has only ever taught me magic in case I must protect myself. She hasn’t taught me magic that is even remotely powerful yet she would teach you magic. You are only a Second Lieutenant.” Zara said, still blocking my way.   
I could easily cancel out this spell or use an even more powerful spell. Of course I would never. She is still the princess. “Please stop blocking my way Zara. If you want you can discuss it with the queen. I really don’t want conflict.” I said. I was worried that Zara would hate me. Even though it mostly wasn’t my fault. “Ugh whatever.” Zara said. “I started walking towards the queen’s private meeting room. “Please follow me Zara.” I said and lightly grabbed her arm. “I am the princess not some regular fairy. Don’t touch me you filthy guard.” Zara yelled, pulling away from me. I wondered why she acted this way. I really felt like crying right now.   
We finally got to the queen. “Mother, why was she authorized to use magic? She claims you taught her. But you would never teach her something that you wouldn’t teach me. Isn’t that right.” Zara said moving swiftly to a desk in the back of the room. “Daughter you still have much to learn. But yes I did teach her magic. Do you have a problem with that? If you do please tell me so I can take care of it.” Auntie said. “Why yes I do because you would teach a low ranked soldier what I have asked for years.” Zara replies, practically spitting out her answer.   
“I didn’t want to make Zara mad.” I said now very worried. She was the future queen. “Well you already made me mad the moment you accepted to learn magic. So mother you chose a mere soldier over your own daughter. How nice of you. I won’t even begin to understand why you did so I will not ask. At least I have a valid reason to be angry. More like furious. Because my mother chose a family friend over her own daughter.” Zara said right before she stormed out of the room.   
“Auntie I am sorry for carelessly using magic. I was about to fall, and I used magic to stop my fall. ” I said. I am very sorry. “It is fine. The reason I called you here was to tell you that there was nothing left to teach you. You have worked hard over the past 4 years. You have mastered everything I could ever teach you. I ask that you do not use any new magic you learn from books. Unless it is to protect friends of family from death. I hope you must never do that but just in case. Please do not ever use your magic on Zara. I know she is acting petty and like a spoiled brat. I know she does not mean it.” Auntie said and I couldn’t help but just nod my head.   
I walked out silently and decided to go take a walk. Process that I have finally finished learning magic. Well all the magic that I was taught. I could never break the rules. I eventually walked into town. It was peaceful and calming. The breeze pushed my hair into my face. It was midday so many fairies were out and about. There was a mixture of Sikorigoti and Medebenya, and retired Serati. I occasionally saw a Serati who had the day off. I decided to walk back before anybody got worried. I doubt they would. Though I still started walking back. I was getting hungry. I slowly started walking back. I enjoyed the nice temperature. Eventually I got back to the castle.   
I went to the kitchens and grabbed some carrots. I was walking back to my room and I saw Zara. “Hello Princess Zara. How are you today.” I said and slightly bowed. I didn’t want to give her a reason to be more angry at me. “I am still furious. No, I am not jealous of you. She probably didn’t even teach you powerful magic. When I become queen I will know the most powerful magic this kingdom has ever seen.” Zara replies, clenching her fists. I guess she really was mad at me. I walked to my room silently.   
“Oh hey there. Do you know what’s up with Zara? She seemed mad.” Chris said walking up to me. “Oh well um I guess. Though this is information that you can’t go around telling people.” I replied not really trying to get past him. “Care to tell. We both have time on our hands.” Chris said, grabbing my hand. He led me to the drawing room. I sat down on a large love seat. I was alone and able to fully stretch out.   
“So would you like to explain the story of why Zara is mad.” Chris asked sitting across from me. “Sure. So I would like to start with the fact that auntie asked to teach me magic. She said she thought something bad would happen to her. She had not said that Zara asked to be taught powerful magic. So I accepted and auntie taught me very powerful magic indeed. That was 4 years ago. Today was the day that I was told that I mastered the magic that auntie wanted me to learn.” I said. Chris sat and listened to every word.   
“So Zara found out today. We were trying to keep it a secret but she found out thanks to my carelessness. She was jealous of me. So jealous that she is fuming. She is mad at me and auntie. I never would have accepted auntie’s offer if us knew Zara had already begged her to teach her magic.” I gave Chris the full story.   
“Now I understand. So you know powerful magic. That is cool, can you show me some stuff.” Chris said. He looked like a child seeing fireworks for the first time. “Obviously not you idiot. You know what happened last time I used my magic carelessly.” I scolded him. “Oh I mean I have never seen her this mad. I think we should just let it run its course and see what happens. I doubt she will do anything too harsh. So do you wanna go get food out in town? I know a good place to eat.” Chris asked. He had already gotten up ready to leave the castle. “Sure.” I mumbled.   
We started walking outside only to be greeted by auntie. “Hello children. Where are you going.” Auntie asked. “Just getting some pizza.” Chris said without looking towards her. I was pulled along with him. “Have fun!” I faintly heard auntie yell. We walked along the road for only a few minutes before we came to a sudden halt.  
“Why hello Sarah. What a coincidence seeing you here. And Chris.” Lady Scarlet beamed. She immediately went to grab my arm before Chris pulled me away. I stepped away and sort of hid behind him. I certainly didn’t want to deal with Lady Scarlet. “Why must you bother her. You must refer to her as Second Lieutenant Moore. Scarlet I expected you to know that. Do you realize how undermining it is for a soldier to not be referred to using their rank. And I thought you wanted to be friends with her.” Chris said, trying to get past Lady Scarlet.   
“Oh Chris why must you joke around so much. I simply wanted to say hello to a dear friend. We know each other very well and I call her Sarah.” Lady Scarlet said, trying to get behind Chris.   
“Why do you still try to pursue her? Why do you want to get her in trouble.” Chris asked backing away from her. If he wasn’t careful enough he would have run me over. “Hello Lady Scarlet can you please let us get past you.” I said. It seems I had finally found my voice. “How odd it is to see you here. What has it been? 4 long years. I never forgot about such a wonderful friend.” Lady Scarlet said, finally getting behind Chris.   
She pulled me into a tight hug. In my opinion it lasted way too long. I was the first to pull away much to her annoyance. “Umm please Lady Scarlet stop. I would just like to go get food with my friend.” I said, feeling nervous. I really just wanted her to leave me alone. Lady Scarlet looked annoyed at what I said. “Haha looks like you got on her nerves. I guess she didn’t want her dear friend speaking up for herself.” Chris said while laughing. He pulled me away and we kept walking.   
We eventually made it to the restaurant. It ended up being a pizza place. We walked up to the counter. “Hello Sir Christopher. What can I serve you today.” The person behind the counter said. He bowed. I had forgotten that Chris was still a Diyudimi. “So Benjamin I would like a plain pie.” Chris said. I wondered how he knew his name. We sat down at a table and talked.  
“How do you know his name? Are you here that often.” I asked. He was still a royal so how much free time could he have. “No actually I have only been here twice. I just read his name tag. Are you stupid.” Chris said before laughing. I felt dumb because it was actually really obvious. “Anyways what kind of magic can you use.” Chris asked. He once again had that look in his eyes. His eyes practically sparkled with excitement. “Chris, I told you this was private information. I wasn’t even supposed to tell you. The only reason I told you was because you are a trusted friend.” I said.   
Before he could respond Benjamin walked up to us with our pizza. “Here you go, I hope you enjoy it.” Benjamin said bowing after he placed the pizza. He seemed very nervous about something. He must see royals everyday. “Also I think it is really cool that you could use magic. Thank you for serving our kingdom.” He blurted out. “Oh why thank you Benjamin. It is an honor to be praised.” I was still shocked that he heard that. Benjamin nodded and left. “Why did you say that? You shouldn’t just go saying those kinds of things out in public” I said. He didn’t respond but I didn’t expect him to. It was a rhetorical question.   
We ate the pizza and I have to admit it is delicious. “So I assume you like this pizza since you ate half the pie.” Chris said. “Oh shut up. I didn’t see you eating it.” I replied and took yet another slice. “Yeah that is because I am not running around all day with the royals trying to make sure they stay out of trouble.” Chris said. He had already finished his pizza. “Oh please. I am following you around making sure you don’t burn down the castle.” I replied, rolling my eyes.   
We paid and left. “It was wonderful having you. I wish we could’ve met again.” Benjamin yelled from behind the counter. I wonder what he meant by saying he wishes we could’ve met again. He couldn't be 40. “What do you mean by that Benjamin. I would love to come here everyday if I could.” I asked. “Oh um nothing. Uh what is your name?” Benjamin replied, seeming a bit nervous. Chris was halfway down the street already. “My name is-” “HURRY UP!!! HER NAME IS SECOND LIEUTENANT MOORE! NOW HURRY UP!” Chris yelled before I could get a chance to finish my sentence.  
“I am so sorry but I must go.” I said while running off. Benjamin looked upset but stayed behind the counter. “Chris you didn’t have to do that. And you could have just said that my name was Sarah. Is somebody actually jealous that I let other people use my first name.” I said teasing him. “You shouldn’t just be giving out your name to everybody you meet. That can be used against you one day.” Chris said. I didn’t believe him. Even if he wanted to warn me he wouldn't do it in that way. “I don’t believe you. You would never warn me like that.” I replied.   
“Well no reason in particular. It is just that when we were children you were so guarded and hardly ever let people talk to you. Now you let people give you hugs and hand out your name like it’s candy.” Chris said walking with his hands behind his head. This seemed odd coming from him. “Oh.” I said. I couldn’t think of anything else to say. It seemed he never really cared about my well being or what I did or how I acted. We walked back to the castle in silence. It was a very uncomfortable silence. When we eventually got back to the castle I went straight to my room. I watched a few movies and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and constructive criticism!


	3. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced. Benjamin Lightstrider is shown in this audience. You learn about his past.

The earliest memory Benjamin Lightstrider had was of learning that he would only be used by people better than him because he himself was worthless. As a Sikorigoti he was only used by the Diyudimi and Serati to have children. They had sex and he was paid. Then when he was 40 he was deemed trash. He was probably going to be homeless and die of starvation. Apparently a Sikorigoti after the age of 40 couldn’t produce powerful children. 

Benjamin’s father was 34 when Benjamin was born. Benjamin’s father was a Sikorigoti. Apparently his mother, a Medebenya, had died during birth. Benjamin had a decent childhood. Him and his father just managed and had just enough. 

One day while Benjamin was in a public library he found a book. It was called the Bible. Benjamin liked it very much. He read it everyday. He loved its teachings. He loved that everybody could be equal. Though apparently you weren’t supposed to have sex before marriage. 

That contradicted what I was told my entire life. He wanted to stay faithful to his Lord Jesus so when he was offered his first job he turned it down. That same night he told his father that he wouldn't get married before he was married. His father kicked him out that same night. He was 17 years old.

He lived on the street for a while then got a job at a pizza shop owned by a Medebenya. She was a very nice woman who allowed him to eat all the extra food and even gave him a room in the back of the restaurant. He still continued staying faithful to his religion.  
When he told his boss about Christianity she laughed and told him it was some crap from Pax. He said that was rude so she stopped talking about it. She was indeed a very nice woman. 

Benjamin appreciated what he had but didn’t like how people would offer him jobs every time they came into the restaurant. He wanted to go to a place where he could live without people thinking he could only be used for sex. He wanted to go to Pax where everything was peaceful and perfect. Where he could go to school and get a real job.

He planned everything out. He saved up money to go on a boat to Pax. He had a set date. Everything was perfect until he saw Sarah Moore and Christopher Sora. He found some sort of hope that things could change. Maybe he was delusional but he skipped his boat and stayed. 

Instead he stayed at his job. He claimed he had no problems because if he did he would simply ask the Lord for help and his problems would be lifted from him. Though people could tell he was miserable. Life was miserable for most Sikorigoti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave constructive criticism!


	4. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of a very important person

The next few days were awkward in the castle. I barely saw auntie. Zara was still not talking to me. Chris was out on business with his parents. I mainly sat around my room. Until one night. Chris was finally back. Auntie suggested that we all have a “family” dinner. We all sat down at the table and ate.   
Zara sent nasty glares at me. Auntie tried to start a conversation multiple times but none of us really wanted to talk. A few times Zara muttered something along the lines how her own mother chose a soldier over her own daughter. I think I might have heard her say that will all end tonight. We ate pasta with sauce. I think there was some broccoli in there. It was the most awkward dinner I have ever been in. I left dinner as soon as I ate one serving.  
I went to my room and stayed there. It was about 10:30 at night. I had been getting ready to go to sleep when I suddenly had a voice in my head. “Sarah I am using the last of my energy to do this. I love you like a daughter. I am about to die. I think Zara poisoned my drink but tell nobody. Please I beg you don’t let this kingdom go to ruin. Goodbye.” was what I heard auntie say in my head. I was in shock and sprinted across the hall to her room. I opened the door using magic. The locks flew off the hinges.  
I saw auntie smiling with her eyes closed. I didn’t see the rise and fall of her chest. Yet she looked so peaceful there. I ran over and held her. I was in shock and started to quietly beg for her to wake up. Chris found me first. He ran into the room and saw auntie first. “What happened Sarah. Why isn’t she breathing? WHAT HAPPENED!” Chris said.   
He stood while I silently cried over her body. “She is dead Chris. Dead! She isn’t coming back. Why would this happen.” I said. My voice cracked and I saw tears coming down Chris’ face as well as mine. Chris walked over and hugged me. We were both crumpled on the floor while we cried over the queen. She was dead. Now there was nobody keeping me safe from Zara. I didn’t know Zara would go this far. Why would she do this?  
A few Serati walked in and practically peeled me off of her body. They were yelling asking what happened. My silent tears turned into sobs. “I walked in and she was dead. Be more careful with her.” I managed through sobs. Chris was still hugging me. He held me back from running up to auntie and shaking her asking for her to wake up. Why did this have to happen? This shouldn’t have happened.   
Chris and I were escorted to the drawing room and we sat. I eventually fell asleep while Chris held me. Either I didn’t dream or I didn’t remember my dream. When I woke up Chris was still holding me. He wasn’t crying anymore but his eyes were red and puffy. “Chris.” I said. I don’t know why. There was nothing to say. I saw a clock. It was only 3 in the morning. “Zara still doesn’t know. They are planning to tell her when she wakes up tomorrow morning. Only about 5 people know she is dead, including us.” Chris said. His face was blank. I knew he was still sad. I was too. It was taking everything in me to not break down in tears again.   
We sat on one of the huge lounge chairs. “Chris you should get sleep. We can deal with everything later but we both need sleep. Chris nodded his head. He fell asleep nearly immediately. I fell asleep with him. Surprisingly it felt more peaceful sleeping this time. Once again it was a dreamless sleep.   
Until I awoke to the loud sobs of Zara. Chris was still sleeping like a rock. I was not strong enough to get out of his grasp so I sat there unable to fall back asleep. It was 7:45 so I would have been getting up around this time.   
Finally Chris woke up when Zara was still loudly sobbing in this room. Chris rubbed his eyes and finally let go of me. I got up and stretched. “So it looks like you two were out here instead of in the proper rooms. Do you know what happened? Or where you guys too busy.” Zara said, pointing a finger at me. There were tears running down her face though I knew they were fake.   
“Zara we know. We have known since 10:30 last night. We were escorted out here by Serati. So please be respectful. We are all upset about last night’s events.” I said. I was exhausted. I still wanted to be respectful but this was tiring. She was like a little sister to me and it broke my heart that she treated me this way.   
“Oh sure! Do you even care that she died! My mother died!” Zara said in between a new wave of fake sobs. I mean I guess she could still be sad since it was her own mother. Still though this is excessive.   
“Oh Zara we are both devastated at the loss of the queen. We truly lost a wonderful woman last night. It hit us hard but Sarah and I both know she left us peacefully. There was a smile on her face.” Chris said, trying to comfort Zara. If only he knew. I gave Zara a hug and didn’t hold in my tears. I still pitied her because it was her mother. Though Queen Clara was only 57. I now felt bad about not talking to her more at our makeshift family dinner.   
“Is there anything we can do to help or comfort you Zara. I know this hit all of us hard.” I said, still comforting her. I saw a hint of true sadness in her eyes. Zara was still a good person. Everybody makes mistakes even though this was a mistake that impacted everyone in the kingdom greatly. I wasn’t going to forgive her anytime soon but the least I can do is comfort her. Even though a great portion of her sadness was fake.   
“Listen I still don’t forgive you for learning magic behind my back. I don’t forgive my mother either. But she was still my mother so I have the right to be upset.” Zara said, taking a step away. “Zara you don’t need to have the right to be upset. She was your mother and she died.” I said and ruffled her hair. She was being quite stubborn. Though I am still quite sad from this, even if Zara wasn’t as sad as it seemed.   
“So uh what are we going to do. Who is going to tell the rest of the kingdom.” Chris asked. “Oh I didn’t think about it. Or rather I didn’t want to think about it.” I said with my eyes now brimming with tears. I didn’t want to start crying again.   
“I guess I will have to tell the kingdom. Then in a few days I will be queen. I will do many interviews and meetings. I will set up a new panel of advisors and make or take away laws. I know I definitely want to take away the law that Diyudimi don’t have to get married. Or at least that the queen or king doesn’t have to get married.” Zara said. She looked like she was suppressing a smile. She definitely put too much thought into this but I thought so. I mean she did make a plan to kill the queen.   
“So I guess that means you would need a wife then. I assume you would want to have children that are 100 percent Diyudimi so then you would need a husband.” I said. She couldn’t have meant Chris. I mean we are better friends then she is but still.   
“Well of course I would most likely marry Chris. I mean we would have beautiful Halilenya potentially.” Zara said, grabbing Chris’ arm. He looked super uncomfortable. I was equally as uncomfortable. “Wait what! You want to have a Halilenya, one of the most powerful fairies ever alive! I don’t think you understand how rare it is that you could have one that survives.” I said in shock.   
“Well did I ask for your opinion Sarah. It is my choice.” Zara spat out now acting hostile. “And I hope you know it is also my choice Zara. I would much rather stay as friends than king and queen and husband and wife.” Chris said, now looking nervous. I don’t blame him. I am nervous too.   
“And would you go against the will of the queen? I don’t think you want to make an enemy out of the queen.” Zara said, staring daggers into Chris. “Um listen Zara marriage is an agreement between two parties not one. So er please give Chris the chance to politely decline your offer.” I said trying to calm down both of them. This was not good especially after auntie died. Normally in this situation auntie would calm us all down and give us some cookies. Now she isn't here and we are adults who are supposed to figure this out on our own.   
“So now you are taking his side. All I would like to do is make this a more powerful kingdom and having a Halilenya will make us one. They could be used for combat and strategic fighting. We could become the most powerful kingdom in the world if we did. Chris is one of the few male Diyudimi so we must seize this opportunity. By the time I have a child and they are old enough to marry, Chris would be way out of their age range. Their marriage would be hated. I am sorry for wanting this to be a powerful kingdom.” Zara said while crossing her arms.  
“Yeah and when you have a child I will be more like their uncle than a potential husband. Zara do you realize that we grew up together and to me you are more of a cousin or even a little sister.” Chris said. He had moved closer to me. It was understandable considering we had always felt more comfortable in each other’s presence.  
“Well if you would not want to marry me then why not just marry her. You seem to always be together so I doubt it would even be a change.” Zara said angrily. “Zara you know we would never do that. We are just friends.”Chris and I said in unison. Zara smiled and sat down on a chair.   
“Of course of course. I know I am being delusional. Maybe it is just from the shock of now not having a living mother in this world. Unlike you two who don’t appreciate your mothers. Even you Chris who grew up with both a mother and father. And Sarah who spent more time with my mother than your own. She even favored you in the end. I assume she called you first.” Zara said using lazy hand motions.  
“I just happened to find her Zara. She did not favor me. You were her daughter. I grew up with a mom who simply didn’t have the time to deal with me. She barely talked to me. Now my mother is going to be serving you, not spending time with me. My mother was always with the queen protecting her. She didn’t even bother to teach me how to walk. You know who witnessed my firsts words, your mother not mine! You were lucky to grow up with a mother who was able to raise you. So stop complaining and actually take a second to appreciate her.” I said finally breaking down in tears. I crumpled down to the floor while Zara looked at me. For a second her eyes went wide and I saw the glimmer of tears. That was only for and second though. Then she stood up and walked away.   
“Sure Sarah. You get the right to complain though even though your mother at least kept you. She could have sent you away at birth not even knowing you had parents. So why don’t you appreciate that she kept you and appreciate my mother for letting you grow up here. You caused more ruckus than I did. Yet she favored you.” Zara said walking down the hall. Tears were dripping down my face.Chris held me in his arms not letting go. I soaked his light blue shirt with my own tears and snot.   
“It's okay Sarah. This is hard for all of us, especially you. She was like a mom to you and so far you have acted so strong.” Chris said. I knew the last sentence was a lie but I still nodded. “I am sorry. I should not have acted so rash. She is the future queen.” I said. Tears still dripped down my face but at a slower pace.   
“Yeah if she banned you from the kingdom who would scold me for using a match indoors or spilling food on the carpets.” Chris said with a small chuckle. “Yeah I guess. Though auntie isn’t here to scold me for overexerting myself trying to keep up with you and making sure you don’t ruin this place.” I said mustering a small chuckle. It was the least I could do for ruining his shirt.   
“Come on. Let’s go to your room so you can get cleaned up. Then we will go into town and enjoy ourselves. This will be one of the few times of chaos before Zara becomes queen.” Chris said while picking me up. He started walking down the halls to my room. Fortunately it was down two halls.   
A few Serati whistled while we passed. We ignored them like we always did. When we got to my he put me down and jumped on to my bed. He watched a movie while I took a long shower. I put on some comfortable clothes instead of armor. I grabbed my wallet and we left. “ “You realize I will be paying for everything. I have a much bigger bank account than you. I get paid for being alive, you don’t.” Chris said before shoving his hand in my pocket and taking my wallet. He took advantage of my height and lifted my wallet just above my reach.   
“Fine whatever. Expect to be paying for expensive new armor.” I grumbled and crossed my arms. We walked out of the castle undisturbed by any other guards. When we got into town the sun was high in the sky. I squinted and walked ahead of Chris. I led him inside of an armory store. A while back I had dented my vambrace.   
“Why hello young lady, how are you doing on this fine day.” an older Serati said. “I am fine. I am just looking for a new vambrace.” I said looking up on the walls of different armour. “Oh young lady we just got a new shipment of them. Would you like to see a few?” she asked, getting a box from under the table. “Sure!” I said and walked over. I saw that she was sitting in a wheelchair.   
“I would just like to thank you for your service. You must’ve fought hard for this kingdom.” I said and then saluted her. “Oh thank you. You are one of the few young soldiers who truly show respect for the older ones.” she said and smiled. Chris simply stood behind me like he was guarding me. Though it was quite the opposite. It was technically a law. If a Serati is around a Diyudimi, even if they are retired or it was one of their days off, they are required to give their life to protect any Diyudimi. This law has never bothered me before because I have only been outside of the castle with two or three royals. Chris is pretty nice about it and makes sure to stay away from trouble.   
“So what size vambrace do you need?” the lady asked beckoning me to the front desk. “The smallest size you have. I am a tiny person.” I said and went on my toes. I didn’t want to be so short. I was considered petite because I was 5’1.   
“Of course.” she said and started digging around in her box. She showed me a few different vambraces and eventually I bought two new ones. They were silver with a small engraving of our country’s flag. “So that will cost 150 lucirums.” Lucy said. She had mentioned her name sometime during her showing of new vambraces.   
“And I will be covering the bill.” Chris said while placing 150 lucirums on the front desk. “Ahh is he your boyfriend. I am surprised you managed to seduce somebody like Sir Christopher.” Lucy whispered in my ear as she took the money. She smiled at me and put the cubes in her cash register.   
“N-no it is n-not like that. H-he is j-just a f-friend.” I said backing away with my hands waving around. I was flustered because nobody had ever taken it that far. I grabbed the bag and sped out of the store. I jumped when Chris touched my shoulder.  
“Hey what was that about. What did she say?” Chris said. “Oh umm she just said that she was surprised that I seduced you which of course isn’t the case.” I said quickly. My voice was shrill. “Oh nobody has ever taken it that far as to say something like that. Normally it is just a whistle or you two look cute together.” Chris said standing up straight. He took me into a sweets shop.  
“Pick any candy you want. I will be getting nearly every candy in the store.” Chris said while grabbing a handful of chewy candies. He grabbed fruit flavored things, chocolate, gummies, and many more. He grabbed handfuls upon handfuls of candy. All I got was a few gummies. The candies piled onto the register. “I think that is it.” Chris said flicking the nonexistent sweat on his forehead.   
“Well considering you are about to buy 90% of the candy in the store I don’t think there was much else you could buy.” I replied laughing a bit. “Well you have to at least let me pay for my own stuff. You are already spending so much.” I said and forgot that he had my wallet. “Nope. I am buying everything for you. I am being a good friend and not letting you spend your money. The kingdom should supply you with new armour when you need it.” Chris said “Well technically the vambrace was still able to be used, it was just dented.” I said. I still placed my candy down on the register and let him pay. He payed over 500 lucirums for all the candy. Chris held 4 bags of candy as we walked back. I only held one.   
“So when we get back I plan to give a good portion of this candy to Zara because she loves this candy. She was unable to get it because she is only allowed outside of the castle at certain times and certain requirements. To be nice because she lost her mother of course.” Chris said and smiled.   
Such a pure and sweet smile. I wish I could tell him the truth. I could never. The last thing auntie told me to do was never tell anybody that Zara killed her. “So do you want to head back to the castle, it is getting a bit late.” I said and started rushing ahead already. He lagged behind me for the whole walk back.  
I couldn’t look him in the eye while knowing this information. “Why auntie. Why did you leave the burden of keeping a murder secret.” I mumbled under my breath. Thankfully Chris didn’t hear. We got to the castle in an uncomfortable silence. I sped up every time Chris got within 3 feet of me. I could tell Chris was confused but didn’t ask. He clearly knew something wasn’t right.   
We finally got back to the castle and I rushed to my room. I dashed to my bed and then realized he still had my wallet. Now I had to talk to him. How could I when guilt was consuming me. I guess that can be a problem tomorrow. I got into comfortable clothing and fell asleep.   
“Why didn’t you tell me Sarah! Get justice for Queen Clara!-Don't you dare tell anybody! You will never see daylight again if you tell anybody!” Zara and Chris were yelling at me. I was not comforted by Chris while on the floor in tears. Zara was screaming and no one came to save me. Not my mother, not auntie, not Chris, not Zara. I was alone and helpless.   
I suddenly woke up crying. Silent tears turned into sobs. I was alone again. I am sure I could always go to Chris and force him to stay awake with me. Oh right I can’t, not anymore. I can’t stand to see him being so innocent and not knowing the truth. The truth that was killing me from the inside.   
I still remembered the dream. It shook me to the core. It reminded me of a situation as a child. I was 12 and had recently been sent away to train. My mother hadn’t told me and by the looks of it she hadn’t told auntie. We were all surprised. My mother didn’t even see me off. When I left to go fly with some instructor she simply said   
“It was necessary. Don’t get comfortable. Remember that you are not special. You are just a fairy born to fight. The least you could do there is survive.” I cried on the flight there. The instructor said I was weak and dropped me off.   
It was the 5th week and I was terrible. Everybody was better than me and I was all alone. Nobody was friends and we were told to be independent. We were each put into the forest one by one. We had to survive for a month.   
The first night I was crying. It was cold and snowing. I couldn’t even build a fire. I was terrified by the sounds of horrifying creatures. I wanted a hug more than anything. In this type of situation auntie would be there. If she wasn’t there it was Chris and Zara. They knew I hated being alone. They would both hug me and not let go until I was breathing normally or stopped crying. Then we would have fun and joke around. Maybe get some candy.   
Not now. I had cuts and bruises. I had gotten my first scar that night. I had tripped over a branch and a branch had punctured the skin on my rib cage. I was sobbing loudly begging for help. No help came and I had ended up getting an infection. Though even after that they still made me train. A day off was nonexistent. It was a living hell and I was teased for being weak. They said I had gotten too accustomed to be treated like a royal too much.   
Everyday I was reminded that I was not special and that I was only born to fight. I had never realized how cold the world was outside of the castle walls. My mother could have never prepared me for this.   
I shuddered at the memory. There were too many times that I nearly died in that training. And for what, just to once again be pampered at the castle. I wish I had been trained like a royal because now I have to deal with a huge royal affair. Right now all I really needed was sleep.  
I eventually fell asleep once again. It felt like 5 minutes because the next thing I remember was being awoken to the loud yawn of Chris. Zara was trudging behind him. They were both dressed in formal clothing and looked very nice. Though Chris looked very sleepy.   
“May I ask why you are dressed nicely at such an early hour?” I asked and yawned. I stretched and got out of bed. I saw a clock and realized it was already 9. “Well you obviously forgot something. Today is the day that we are telling the public about the queen. Well Chris and I are. You get to go escort a royal to the castle. Of course you forgot and do you realize you are supposed to be at Lady Carina Charlotte Shaia’s house. 10 minutes ago actually. Can you even fly there?” Zara said and looked smug.   
She was happy that I messed up. “Look who memorized my whole schedule and never told me about this. Listen I had a rough night and just needed sleep. Can the future queen forgive me?” I said and couldn’t meet her in the eye. Life obviously screwed me over. “Well hurry up and get to her house already. Chris doesn’t mind waiting but Lady Carina does.” Zara said. She turned on her heel and walked away.   
“Sorry about that. I didn’t know about this until yesterday night.” Chris said then hurried after Zara. I rushed out of bed and got dressed. My hair was a mess but I still started sprinting to Lady Carina. I remembered how when I went away for training we were forced to memorize the location of all royals. I thought it was silly at the time but now I was thankful for it. I had to make an exception now and I used magic to teleport to her house. Nobody saw me. It took a second and I saw Lady Carina when I opened my eyes.  
“Lady Carina I am so sorry for my incompetence. I was late and I hope you can still allow me to escort you to the castle.” I said and bowed. I ran over to her carriage and opened the door. Another Serati was already at the front of the carriage. I extended my hand and she took it.   
“It is fine. I know it can take a while for soldiers to get to houses on the outskirts of the kingdom.” Lady Carina said while stepping into the carriage. I stepped in after her and sat across from her. “Thank you for forgiving me. I am thankful that you are one of the nicer Diyudimi.” I said and put my hand behind my head.   
“Well yes I am forgiving when I first met you. I don’t want to make the wrong first impression. Just know that I don’t take the incompetence of Serati lightly. I like to know I am in a safe kingdom with soldiers who don’t slack off and have time management skills.” Lady Carina said.   
She hasn’t met me in the eye once. She has been looking out of the window. “It is a beautiful morning. I love the breeze and the sun with its fiery color.” Lady Carina said after I hadn’t talked for a few moments. I looked outside and realized it really was a beautiful morning.  
”Yes it is. I never realized how much beauty the sun had.” I said. I spent the rest of the carriage ride sitting staring at the sun. I didn’t think about what was about to happen. I couldn’t break down in tears in front of an unknowing Diyudimi.   
We eventually reached the castle. I saw Zara and Chris standing at the foot of the castle. A bright smile was plastered on Zara’s face while Chris stood behind her with a blank face. It broke my heart to see him so sad. It was only on a rare occasion anybody saw Chris sad.   
I stepped out of the carriage and held my hand out for Lady Carina. She stepped out and said thank you. Chris’ face lit up at the sight of me and hurried over to me. He took some time because of the crowds of people but nonetheless still came over.   
“Hey Sarah! How are you? Lady Carina as always it is wonderful to see you. It has been a while.” Chris said. He bowed in front of Lady Carina. I was astonished because I had never seen him bow.  
”Oh hello Sir Christopher. It has been a while.” Lady Carina said. She had a stiff rigid voice. One that showed barley a hint of emotion. She seemed like a very intimidating woman. “Hi Chris, how are you. It has been what, an hour since I last saw you.” I said and he chuckled a bit. As soon as he saw the glare that Lady Carina gave him he shut up.  
She was a very regal woman and was reasonable yet scary. It seemed that Chris respected her, or maybe it was fear. “So how is your mother? The last I saw of her was at that meeting a few years back. It seems you have more manners than you did back then.” Lady Carina said. Just being in her presence was intimidating.   
“I guess I hadn’t seen you there. My mother is doing great. She mentioned that she would like to go to dinner with you sometime.” Chris said. He looked like he was about to break out in a cold sweat. “That would be great. I will contact your mother as soon as I am able to. Well I should go see Zara. I wonder what this meeting is about. I don’t see Clara.” Lady Carina said and started walking away. Her elegant dress swayed in the wind yet her hair stayed still in her neat bun. Not a hair misplaced.   
“I will see you later Sarah!” Chris yelled while I silently followed Lady Carina. I waved and walked straight ahead. “Hello Zara. Happy as ever I see. How are you?” Lady Carina said addressing Zara like she was a waste of her time. She seemed to act as if everybody was below her.  
“Ah hello aunt Carina. As neat as ever I see. I am well, how are you!” Zara said cheerfully. It made my stomach turn how she could act so normally when she knew what was about to happen.   
“Don’t address me so casually. Must I give you manner lessons like I did when you were a child?” Lady Carina said. She looked annoyed. Maybe she was annoyed at how bubbly Zara was acting. She certainly wasn’t the only one.   
“I am sorry for my lack of manners Lady Carina. How careless of me. So I hope your ride here was enjoyable. I would also like to apologize on behalf of Second Lieutenant Moore for being late. She is incompetent and I will scold her later. She probably made the ride less enjoyable.” Zara said with a sickly sweet smile. Her tone was venomous and I hated it.  
“Well actually I refute your statement. I quite enjoyed my ride. Her and I watched the beautiful morning together. At least she appreciates the natural beauty around us instead of just wanting more and more. Might I ask how you know she was late?” Lady Carina said looking annoyed. If looks could kill Zara would be dead in a second.   
“Well I had to personally go into her room and wake her up. She was snoring so loud I simply couldn’t sleep and my room is all the way down the hall from hers.” Zara said, trying to act innocent.  
“So she has her own private room on the same floor as the royal family. Only the queen can do that and you disrespect her so openly.” Lady Carina said. She looked like she was about to slap Zara.   
“Well she obviously forgot to set an alarm to wake up on time. She claimed to not even remember this event going on.” Zara said, glaring at Lady Carina. I was not going to say a word because I would probably get a glare from both of them.  
“Well I am surprised you knew her schedule before her. Now can you please tell me where Clara is. I would like to discuss your manner lessons.” Lady Carina said, turning around. She was about to walk away.   
“Well Sarah I suppose you have another person wrapped around your finger. Anyways Lady Carina you cannot see my mother and besides we are about to conduct our announcement.” Zara said walking away before Lady Carina did. Lady Carina looked like she was fuming. Though a second later she was her calm composed self.   
I saw Chris rush past us at one point. I didn’t look up at him because I would then feel more guilt. That was the last thing I needed.   
“So ladies and gentlemen how are you today. I have an important announcement. A few days ago we lost a wonderful person. Our own queen died. Queen Clara was a wonderful queen who cared for her kingdom. I hope I can make this kingdom as happy as she did. I would just like you all to know that she died peacefully. The blame can be placed on nobody for her death. Only Sir Christopher and I knew about this death prior to today. I would just like support and patience from my citizens at this time. An era ended when she died and now a new one will be starting. I will make this a powerful and peaceful kingdom. I can only hope to make all of my citizens happy. Sir Christopher will now say a few words.” Zara said. I saw a tear slip from her eyes before she could stop it. I knew this had to be painful even if she was the one to cause her death. It was a lapse of judgement I can only hope. Though I certainly wasn’t in a better state.   
There were tears streaming down my face. It took everything I had to not start sobbing. I wanted to stay silent and not draw attention. I am sure I already looked like a mess with my eyes red and puffy. I saw Lady Carina through blurry tears. She looked shocked. I saw a single tear drop from her eye. Her mouth quivered. She was trying to compose herself but I could tell it wasn’t working well.   
“Hello citizens of Tehreti. The princess and I are very sad at the loss of Queen Clara. I know that this transition will be tough. I only ask that we all support the queen-to-be. It was devastating waking up to hear the news of the queen’s death. I-i was truly saddened to hear this news. Though I know she left us peacefully. I can assure you there was a smile on her face when she died.” Chris said before leaving the podium to cry.   
There was nobody to hug him or rub circles into his back. Nobody comforted him just how nobody was there to comfort me when I was terrified. Though that was not many times. Chris would often come to my room when he heard me crying after I was terrified from night terrors. He always comforted me. Yet he never came to me for comfort. There were many whispers throughout everybody in the crowd. Everybody was either crying or sniffling. “Thank you for taking this news well. I would like to dismiss you all. I would like only close relatives to come inside. I would like to have the least amount of questions during mourning.” Zara said and walked back inside.   
When I looked in front of me for Lady Carina she was already near the steps of the castle. I hurried over to her. “This is certainly a shock. She promised me I could plan her retirement party. When she would pass down the crown to Zara. She knows that we should never break promises. How rude of her.” Lady Carina said while tears practically sprinted down her face. She was biting her lip. I followed close behind.   
She walked upstairs to Zara’s bedroom. “-ould she! It was so ru-oh hello! Lady Carina, what a pleasure seeing you. This is truly very hard for all of us, especially you. She was your sister and you two haven’t seen each other for years.” Zara said. She had fake sympathy spread across her face.  
“Well I would expect you to be upset as well. She was indeed a wonderful woman. Might I ask how she died.” Lady Carina said, wiping away tears.   
“If you may allow her to the guard behind you knows.” Chris said. Lady Carina looked behind and saw me. She looked shocked. “Indeed, but I would like to ask, are you perhaps Sarah Moore?” Lady Carina said. She looked genuinely surprised and didn’t hide it.  
“Yes I am, is there a reason that you are asking?” I said. How did somebody like her know about me? This was my first time meeting her. I was sure of it. “Oh yes my sister told me about you. She said you were her personal guard’s daughter. She said you and Zara were like sisters and was delighted that it felt as if she had two daughters.” Lady Carina said and placed her hand on my shoulder.   
“She really loved you Sarah.” Lady Carina said. The smile she gave me was endearing. I guess she wasn’t as tough as she seemed. “I know she was like a mother to me. She died with a smile on her face. Her heart stopped but I knew she was happy. I never got to tell Zara this but her last words to me was to protect Zara.” I said. I was slightly changing the truth. I was protecting Zara from getting executed by keeping the secret of who killed Queen Clara. I felt a few tears start to slowly fall down my face. I saw Chris tearing up again.  
“Oh really.” Zara said softly. She looked so innocent with her shoulders slumped down. Her lips parted slightly mouthing words. Her eyes portrayed a strong emotion of sadness. She probably felt guilty. It was her mother after all. Lady Carina looked over to Zara. She still kept the softness in her eyes. She gave Zara a short lived hug. I wonder if Lady Carina was able to see through her act.   
“So Zara if you would like I can always help you out. If you would like I could be one of your advisors. I want the best for our kingdom just like you. So if I can help you in any way possible please tell me.” Lady Carina said now back to her regal self. The softness in her eyes had been replaced with alertness.   
“Actually Lady Carina, can you go to Negot? It has been left alone for years and we have no clue what is going on since it is so far away.” Zara said with a bright smile plastered on her face. “If you would like me to but why must I go. It isn’t even on the main island. Isn’t it the farthest island from the main island. Couldn’t you just send a Serati. I believe I would be more useful at the castle.” Lady Carina said. From her tone I could tell she was slightly annoyed. I knew that many royals disliked leaving the main island. Especially since Negot was so far away. Even if she flew it would take at least 6 days to arrive.   
“Well I know a lot of guards are getting lazy these days. They would probably just go to the outskirts of the kingdom and wait a few days until coming back and saying there were no problems. I mean the guard behind you didn’t even know she had to escort you today. If that isn’t a prime example of laziness then I don’t know what is.” Zara said, giving me a dirty look.  
“Well fine I will and please don’t bully the girl. She is trying her best. We must all cope with the death of the queen. I personally regret not seeing Clara before. But imagine being with her in her last moments. We were all emotionally attached to her.” Lady Carina said. A grimace of pain distorted her features for a second before she looked back up at Zara.  
“Yeah sure but might I ask if you could start flying there this evening. If it isn’t too much trouble of course.” Zara said with urgency as if it were important for Lady Carina to leave as soon as possible.   
“Well I don’t understand the rush but sure, I can.” Lady Carina said. “So then our business is done here? I think you should get going. I have to prepare for everything that is going to come.” Zara said and lightly pushed Lady Carina out of the room. I skidded to the side right before the door shut her out.   
“Finally she is gone. Now she won’t mess up my plans.” I heard Zara whisper under her breath. I doubt anybody else in the room heard her. “Sarah I think you should go to your room. Chris and I must prepare for me to become queen.” Zara said, attempting to push me out of the room. Chris intervened and pulled me to the side.  
“Actually Zara I think the three of us should go out into the city. Say hello to the citizens. We can even ask some of the Sikorigoti, Medebenya, and other Diyudimi what their opinions are on this and how you can make the kingdom better.” Chris said and opened the door.   
“Sure that sounds great. I think connecting with the citizens will make me seem like a better queen.” Zara said leisurely making her way outside. She strolled down the halls taking long strides.   
Chris practically dragged me down the halls. I didn’t verbally decline the offer to leave but I physically did. I didn’t move my body and kept my hands in my pockets. I didn’t want to leave the castle and see Zara’s fake smile on her face. I didn’t even need to see her talking to the citizens to know she didn’t actually care about them. All she cared about was power. She would probably be nasty to everybody as long as there was nobody else around. Especially not Chris. I bet she wanted to get him on her side. Just to defend her when she was too harsh or when everybody finally realized how vile she actually is.   
Chris' attempts at pulling me were working to an extent. He was actually pulling me down the hall to the exit. He was also making folds in the carpet. He was also making loud sounds of him struggling and me sighing. I was surprised Zara hadn’t told him to give up and leave without me.  
“Come on Sarah. You know the rule is that I have to be accompanied by at least one Sikorigoti. And that was after the late queen passed the law that outside Diyudimi only needed one guard. I bet Zara will probably need a whole battalion of people since I am sure some people will want somebody else to ascend to the throne. They probably think Zara is too young or something.” Chris said with a sigh. He was right. It was part of the law that any Sikorigoti around must guard a Diyudimi.   
“Will you two hurry up. Your lover's quarrel is annoying me. Whether she wants to or not it is her sworn duty to. Your girlfriend doesn’t have a choice.” Zara said nonchalantly. My sputtering was incomprehensible and Chris denied that we were dating. I finally started walking and caught up with Zara.  
“Hey uh Zara I am sorry. I don’t want you to hate me.” I said when I was side by side with her. “Okay and that doesn’t change the fact that you buttered up to my mother and even in her dying moments she chose you over me. Would you like to be the one talking to citizens. Ruling over the country and making laws. If you did then I doubt people wouldn’t believe you were her daughter. Since you act like it so much.” Zara said before speeding up and leaving the castle.   
“Zara!” I called out only to be met with a door slamming in my face. “I guess Zara is in a bad mood. I mean we are still in mourning.” Chris said, pulling open the door for me. “Yeah I guess.” I mumbled before exiting the castle. Zara was already far ahead of us. Chris grabbed my hand and we were sprinting to catch up with her. Or rather that was what I thought.   
We passed Zara and went in the opposite direction of the city. I looked back to see Zara's confused face. She then started running to catch up with us. It wasn’t working out well because her long flowy dress kept getting in her way. The wind whipped my face back forward. We were heading towards a field.   
Chris eventually stopped to catch his breath. We were both gasping for air after sprinting. Zara eventually caught up to us a few moments later as we were still out of breath. “What were you two doing. Sprinting all the way over here. Even if Sarah doesn’t I think you should at least know which direction the city is in Christopher.” Zara said, crossing her arms. She tried to look regal but her look and tone could never hold a candle to Lady Carina.   
“Zara do you remember how as kids we would always play tag on this field. I remember you and Sarah would make bouquets of flowers. We would play out here for hours.” Chris said while laughing. I looked ahead and remembered how we would be out of breath from playing tag for hours upon hours while our parents did their jobs. I remembered placing flowers in Chris’ hair while he objected. I laughed at the memories flooding my head.   
“Yeah I do. So why does that matter. The citizens come first not stupid childhood memories.” Zara huffed. She looked mad at Chris. I was the complete opposite and overjoyed by the memories that Chris helped me reminisce. “Well I think the citizens can wait. Right now many of them are in their houses crying. I think we should take a moment before everything is hectic to enjoy our time. I am sure for at least the next few years everything will be crazy. So why not relax.” Chris said. He had a soft look in his eye and a slight smile tugging at his lips. It had been a while since I had seen him like this. He was actually happy.  
“Yeah Zara I think we should enjoy our time in this field. Like when we were kids.” I said and smiled. I took her hand and brought her over to the grass. The long uncut grass tickled my legs. I slipped off my shoes and rolled up my pants. The beautiful wildflowers added a pop of color to the scenery. I tugged Zara along as we slowly ran through the grass. Chris was quick to catch up and he grabbed my hand. We slowly ran through the grass. I looked around and saw all three of us were laughing. I was reminded of a memory from when I was a child.  
I believe we were 8 years old. We were once again playing in the field. We were running around chasing each other. By the time night came around we were all out of breath. We sat in a circle on the grass. Zara and I were making a headband out of flowers. Chris was picking grass and braiding it. I think he was doing it for our flower headband. Chris enjoyed braiding and making bracelets. It was very peaceful.   
Then I remember looking up at the sky. There was no reason. I had just felt like it. But I was amazed at what I saw. Billions of tiny stars dotting the sky. They twinkled above me and were beautiful. They illuminated the sky. Though at the time it seemed they illuminated the whole world.  
I had been so amazed that I told Chris and Zara to look up as well. They looked up too and I might have heard their gasps. I was too entranced by the night sky to notice. I don’t know why it was on that particular night I noticed how beautiful the sky was. I had seen it hundreds of times while in the same spot with the same people doing the same thing. I guess I had just appreciated it for the first time.  
Being able to see the way everything has a new gleam to it. How the light refracts off the blades of grass lighting everything up. I didn’t notice when Queen Clara had come near us and looked up as well. I didn’t even notice when my mom did the same. All of us had been staring at the beautiful sky without thinking about the past or future. Just living in the present not having a care in the world.   
There could even be the possibility that my mom was thinking the same thing. The hardness in her eyes was replaced with wonder and beauty. For even this ordinary night sky could be so magnificent to us all.   
I was brought back to the present when I felt the brisk breeze hit my face. It was nearing evening and it was dusk. The pink and orange sky made a wonderful background to our laughing selves. If you saw us you would think we were just a few adults laughing and enjoying their time together. I think that for once in a while Zara forgot the hatred she held for me. I surely hold no hatred for her.   
So for now at least I am overjoyed that the three of us once again are spending time together. “This is really nice. Thank you for bringing us here Chris. I appreciate it.” Zara said and hugged Chris. I joined in on the hug and we fell on top of each other. We landed on the grass and laughed even more.   
Even if the beginning of this day was terrible the ending didn’t have to be. I know that tomorrow will be upsetting and sorrowful but right now nothing has to be sorrowful. Right now it could just be a bunch of childhood friends laughing and having fun together.   
Eventually when our laughter died down and we were tired we got back up. We started heading inside and were exhausted. I bathed myself, changed, and went on my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. I had no intention of waking up to the blaring sound of an alarm. It was a dreamless sleep or at least I didn’t remember my dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave constructive criticism.


	5. Ignorance

Until I awoke to the loud sobs of Zara. Chris was still sleeping like a rock. I was not strong enough to get out of his grasp so I sat there unable to fall back asleep. It was 7:45 so I would have been getting up around this time.   
Finally Chris woke up when Zara was still loudly sobbing in this room. Chris rubbed his eyes and finally let go of me. I got up and stretched. “So it looks like you two were out here instead of in the proper rooms. Do you know what happened? Or where you guys too busy.” Zara said, pointing a finger at me. There were tears running down her face though I knew they were fake.   
“Zara we know. We have known since 10:30 last night. We were escorted out here by Serati. So please be respectful. We are all upset about last night’s events.” I said. I was exhausted. I still wanted to be respectful but this was tiring. She was like a little sister to me and it broke my heart that she treated me this way.   
“Oh sure! Do you even care that she died! My mother died!” Zara said in between a new wave of fake sobs. I mean I guess she could still be sad since it was her own mother. Still though this is excessive.   
“Oh Zara we are both devastated at the loss of the queen. We truly lost a wonderful woman last night. It hit us hard but Sarah and I both know she left us peacefully. There was a smile on her face.” Chris said, trying to comfort Zara. If only he knew. I gave Zara a hug and didn’t hold in my tears. I still pitied her because it was her mother. Though Queen Clara was only 57. I now felt bad about not talking to her more at our makeshift family dinner.   
“Is there anything we can do to help or comfort you Zara. I know this hit all of us hard.” I said, still comforting her. I saw a hint of true sadness in her eyes. Zara was still a good person. Everybody makes mistakes even though this was a mistake that impacted everyone in the kingdom greatly. I wasn’t going to forgive her anytime soon but the least I can do is comfort her. Even though a great portion of her sadness was fake.   
“Listen I still don’t forgive you for learning magic behind my back. I don’t forgive my mother either. But she was still my mother so I have the right to be upset.” Zara said, taking a step away. “Zara you don’t need to have the right to be upset. She was your mother and she died.” I said and ruffled her hair. She was being quite stubborn. Though I am still quite sad from this, even if Zara wasn’t as sad as it seemed.   
“So uhh what are we going to do. Who is going to tell the rest of the kingdom.” Chris asked. “Oh I didn’t think about it. Or rather I didn’t want to think about it.” I said with my eyes now brimming with tears. I didn’t want to start crying again.   
“I guess I will have to tell the kingdom. Then in a few days I will be queen. I will do many interviews and meetings. I will set up a new panel of advisors and make or take away laws. I know I definitely want to take away the law that diyudimi don’t have to get married. Or at least that the queen or king doesn’t have to get married.” Zara said. She looked like she was suppressing a smile. She definitely put too much thought into this but I thought so. I mean she did make a plan to kill the queen.   
“So I guess that means you would need a wife then. I assume you would want to have children that are 100 percent diyudimi so then you would need a husband.” I said. She couldn’t have meant Chris. I mean we are better friends then she is but still.   
“Well of course I would most likely marry Chris. I mean we would have beautiful Halilenya potentially.” Zara said, grabbing Chris’ arm. He looked super uncomfortable. I was equally as uncomfortable. “Wait what! You want to have a Halilenya, one of the most powerful fairies ever alive! I don’t think you understand how rare it is that you could have one that survives.” I said in shock.   
“Well did I ask for your opinion Sarah. It is my choice.” Zara spat out now acting hostile. “And I hope you know it is also my choice Zara. I would much rather stay as friends than king and queen and husband and wife.” Chris said, now looking nervous. I don’t blame him. I am nervous too.   
“And would you go against the will of the queen? I don’t think you want to make an enemy out of the queen.” Zara said, staring daggers into Chris. “Um listen Zara marriage is an agreement between two parties not one. So er please give Chris the chance to politely decline your offer.” I said trying to calm down both of them. This was not good especially after auntie died. Normally in this situation auntie would calm us all down and give us some cookies. Now she isn't here and we are adults who are supposed to figure this out on our own.   
“So now you are taking his side. All I would like to do is make this a more powerful kingdom and having a Halilenya will make us one. They could be used for combat and strategic fighting. We could become the most powerful kingdom in the world if we did. Chris is one of the few male diyudimi so we must seize this opportunity. By the time I have a child and they are old enough to marry, Chris would be way out of their age range. Their marriage would be hated. I am sorry for wanting this to be a powerful kingdom.” Zara said while crossing her arms.  
“Yeah and when you have a child I will be more like their uncle than a potential husband. Zara do you realize that we grew up together and to me you are more of a cousin or even a little sister.” Chris said. He had moved closer to me. It was understandable considering we had always felt more comfortable in each other’s presence.  
“Well if you would not want to marry me then why not just marry her. You seem to always be together so I doubt it would even be a change.” Zara said angrily. “Zara you know we would never do that. We are just friends.”Chris and I said in unison. Zara smiled and sat down on a chair.   
“Of course of course. I know I am being delusional. Maybe it is just from the shock of now not having a living mother in this world. Unlike you two who don’t appreciate your mothers. Even you Chris who grew up with both a mother and father. And Sarah who spent more time with my mother than your own. She even favored you in the end. I assume she called you first.” Zara said using lazy hand motions.  
“I just happened to find her Zara. She did not favor me. You were her daughter. I grew up with a mom who simply didn’t have the time to deal with me. She barely talked to me. Now my mother is going to be serving you, not spending time with me. My mother was always with the queen protecting her. She didn’t even bother to teach me how to walk. You know who witnessed my firsts words, your mother not mine! You were lucky to grow up with a mother who was able to raise you. So stop complaining and actually take a second to appreciate her.” I said finally breaking down in tears. I crumpled down to the floor while Zara looked at me. For a second her eyes went wide and I saw the glimmer of tears. That was only for and second though. Then she stood up and walked away.   
“Sure Sarah. You get the right to complain though even though your mother at least kept you. She could have sent you away at birth not even knowing you had parents. So why don’t you appreciate that she kept you and appreciate my mother for letting you grow up here. You caused more ruckus than I did. Yet she favored you.” Zara said walking down the hall. Tears were dripping down my face.Chris held me in his arms not letting go. I soaked his light blue shirt with my own tears and snot.   
“It's okay Sarah. This is hard for all of us, especially you. She was like a mom to you and so far you have acted so strong.” Chris said. I knew the last sentence was a lie but I still nodded. “I am sorry. I should not have acted so rash. She is the future queen.” I said. Tears still dripped down my face but at a slower pace.   
“Yeah if she banned you from the kingdom who would scold me for using a match indoors or spilling food on the carpets.” Chris said with a small chuckle. “Yeah I guess. Though auntie isn’t here to scold me for overexerting myself trying to keep up with you and making sure you don’t ruin this place.” I said mustering a small chuckle. It was the least I could do for ruining his shirt.   
“Come on. Let’s go to your room so you can get cleaned up. Then we will go into town and enjoy ourselves. This will be one of the few times of chaos before Zara becomes queen.” Chris said while picking me up. He started walking down the halls to my room. Fortunately it was down two halls.   
A few serati whistled while we passed. We ignored them like we always did. When we got to my he put me down and jumped on to my bed. He watched a movie while I took a long shower. I put on some comfortable clothes instead of armour. I grabbed my wallet and we left. “ “You realize I will be paying for everything. I have a much bigger bank account than you. I get paid for being alive, you don’t.” Chris said before shoving his hand in my pocket and taking my wallet. He took advantage of my height and lifted my wallet just above my reach.   
“Fine whatever. Expect to be paying for expensive new armour.” I grumbled and crossed my arms. We walked out of the castle undisturbed by any other guards. When we got into town the sun was high in the sky. I squinted and walked ahead of Chris. I led him inside of an armoury store. A while back I had dented my vambrace.   
“Why hello young lady, how are you doing on this fine day.” an older serati said. “I am fine. I am just looking for a new vambrace.” I said looking up on the walls of different armour. “Oh young lady we just got a new shipment of them. Would you like to see a few?” she asked, getting a box from under the table. “Sure!” I said and walked over. I saw that she was sitting in a wheelchair.   
“I would just like to thank you for your service. You must’ve fought hard for this kingdom.” I said and then saluted her. “Oh thank you. You are one of the few young soldiers who truly show respect for the older ones.” she said and smiled. Chris simply stood behind me like he was guarding me. Though it was quite the opposite. It was technically a law. If a Serati is around a Diyudimi, even if they are retired or it was one of their days off, they are required to give their life to protect any Diyudimi. This law has never bothered me before because I have only been outside of the castle with two or three royals. Chris is pretty nice about it and makes sure to stay away from trouble.   
“So what size vambrace do you need?” the lady asked beckoning me to the front desk. “The smallest size you have. I am a tiny person.” I said and went on my toes. I didn’t want to be so short. I was considered petite because I was 5’1.   
“Of course.” she said and started digging around in her box. She showed me a few different vambraces and eventually I bought two new ones. They were silver with a small engraving of our country’s flag. “So that will cost 150 lucirums.” Lucy said. She had mentioned her name sometime during her showing of new vambraces.   
“And I will be covering the bill.” Chris said while placing 150 lucirums on the front desk. “Ahh is he your boyfriend. I am surprised you managed to seduce somebody like Sir Christopher.” Lucy whispered in my ear as she took the money. She smiled at me and put the cubes in her cash register.   
“N-no it is n-not like that. H-he is j-just a f-friend.” I said backing away with my hands waving around. I was flustered because nobody had ever taken it that far. I grabbed the bag and sped out of the store. I jumped when Chris touched my shoulder.  
“Hey what was that about. What did she say?” Chris said. “Oh umm she just said that she was surprised that I seduced you which of course isn’t the case.” I said quickly. My voice was shrill. “Oh nobody has ever taken it that far as to say something like that. Normally it is just a whistle or you two look cute together.” Chris said standing up straight. He took me into a sweets shop.  
“Pick any candy you want. I will be getting nearly every candy in the store.” Chris said while grabbing a handful of chewy candies. He grabbed fruit flavored things, chocolate, gummies, and many more. He grabbed handfuls upon handfuls of candy. All I got was a few gummies. The candies piled onto the register. “I think that is it.” Chris said flicking the nonexistent sweat on his forehead.   
“Well considering you are about to buy 90% of the candy in the store I don’t think there was much else you could buy.” I replied laughing a bit. “Well you have to at least let me pay for my own stuff. You are already spending so much.” I said and forgot that he had my wallet. “ N o “Nope. I am buying everything for you. I am being a good friend and not letting you spend your money. The kingdom should supply you with new armour when you need it.” Chris said “Well technically the vambrace was still able to be used, it was just dented.” I said. I still placed my candy down on the register and let him pay. He payed over 500 lucirums for all the candy. Chris held 4 bags of candy as we walked back. I only held one.   
“So when we get back I plan to give a good portion of this candy to Zara because she loves this candy. She was unable to get it because she is only allowed outside of the castle at certain times and certain requirements. To be nice because she lost her mother of course.” Chris said and smiled.   
Such a pure and sweet smile. I wish I could tell him the truth. I could never. The last thing auntie told me to do was never tell anybody that Zara killed her. “So do you want to head back to the castle, it is getting a bit late.” I said and started rushing ahead already. He lagged behind me for the whole walk back.  
I couldn’t look him in the eye while knowing this information. “Why auntie. Why did you leave the burden of keeping a murder secret.” I mumbled under my breath. Thankfully Chris didn’t hear. We got to the castle in an uncomfortable silence. I sped up every time Chris got within 3 feet of me. I could tell Chris was confused but didn’t ask. He clearly knew something wasn’t right.   
We finally got back to the castle and I rushed to my room. I dashed to my bed and then realized he still had my wallet. Now I had to talk to him. How could I when guilt was consuming me. I guess that can be a problem tomorrow. I got into comfortable clothing and fell asleep.   
“Why didn’t you tell me Sarah! Get justice for Queen Clara!-Don't you dare tell anybody! You will never see daylight again if you tell anybody!” Zara and Chris were yelling at me. I was not comforted by Chris while on the floor in tears. Zara was screaming and no one came to save me. Not my mother, not auntie, not Chris, not Zara. I was alone and helpless.   
I suddenly woke up crying. Silent tears turned into sobs. I was alone again. I am sure I could always go to Chris and force him to stay awake with me. Oh right I can’t, not anymore. I can’t stand to see him being so innocent and not knowing the truth. The truth that was killing me from the inside.   
I still remembered the dream. It shook me to the core. It reminded me of a situation as a child. I was 12 and had recently been sent away to train. My mother hadn’t told me and by the looks of it she hadn’t told auntie. We were all surprised. My mother didn’t even see me off. When I left to go fly with some instructor she simply said   
“It was necessary. Don’t get comfortable. Remember that you are not special. You are just a fairy born to fight. The least you could do there is survive.” I cried on the flight there. The instructor said I was weak and dropped me off.   
It was the 5th week and I was terrible. Everybody was better than me and I was all alone. Nobody was friends and we were told to be independent. We were each put into the forest one by one. We had to survive for a month.   
The first night I was crying. It was cold and snowing. I couldn’t even build a fire. I was terrified by the sounds of horrifying creatures. I wanted a hug more than anything. In this type of situation auntie would be there. If she wasn’t there it was Chris and Zara. They knew I hated being alone. They would both hug me and not let go until I was breathing normally or stopped crying. Then we would have fun and joke around. Maybe get some candy.   
Not now. I had cuts and bruises. I had gotten my first scar that night. I had tripped over a branch and a branch had punctured the skin on my rib cage. I was sobbing loudly begging for help. No help came and I had ended up getting an infection. Though even after that they still made me train. A day off was nonexistent. It was a living hell and I was teased for being weak. They said I had gotten too accustomed to be treated like a royal too much.   
Everyday I was reminded that I was not special and that I was only born to fight. I had never realized how cold the world was outside of the castle walls. My mother could have never prepared me for this.   
I shuddered at the memory. There were too many times that I nearly died in that training. And for what, just to once again be pampered at the castle. I wish I had been trained like a royal because now I have to deal with a huge royal affair. Right now all I really needed was sleep.  
I eventually fell asleep once again. It felt like 5 minutes because the next thing I remember was being awoken to the loud yawn of Chris. Zara was trudging behind him. They were both dressed in formal clothing and looked very nice. Though Chris looked very sleepy. “M  
“May I ask why you are dressed nicely at such an early hour?” I asked and yawned. I stretched and got out of bed. I saw a clock and realized it was already 9. “Well you obviously forgot something. Today is the day that we are telling the public about the queen. Well Chris and I are. You get to go escort a royal to the castle. Of course you forgot and do you realize you are supposed to be at Lady Carina Charlotte Shaia’s house. 10 minutes ago actually. Can you even fly there?” Zara said and looked smug.   
She was happy that I messed up. “Look who memorized my whole schedule and never told me about this. Listen I had a rough night and just needed sleep. Can the future queen forgive me?” I said and couldn’t meet her in the eye. Life obviously screwed me over. “Well hurry up and get to her house already. Chris doesn’t mind waiting but Lady Carina does.” Zara said. She turned on her heel and walked away.   
“Sorry about that. I didn’t know about this until yesterday night.” Chris said then hurried after Zara. I rushed out of bed and got dressed. My hair was a mess but I still started sprinting to Lady Carina. I remembered how when I went away for training we were forced to memorize the location of all royals. I thought it was silly at the time but now I was thankful for it. I had to make an exception now and I used magic to teleport to her house. Nobody saw me. It took a second and I saw Lady Carina when I opened my eyes.  
“Lady Carina I am so sorry for my incompetence. I was late and I hope you can still allow me to escort you to the castle.” I said and bowed. I ran over to her carriage and opened the door. Another Serati was already at the front of the carriage. I extended my hand and she took it.   
“It is fine. I know it can take a while for soldiers to get to houses on the outskirts of the kingdom.” Lady Carina said while stepping into the carriage. I stepped in after her and sat across from her. “Thank you for forgiving me. I am thankful that you are one of the nicer diyudimi.” I said and put my hand behind my head.   
“Well yes I am forgiving when I first met you. I don’t want to make the wrong first impression. Just know that I don’t take the incompetence of Serati lightly. I like to know I am in a safe kingdom with soldiers who don’t slack off and have time management skills.” Lady Carina said.   
She hasn’t met me in the eye once. She has been looking out of the window. “It is a beautiful morning. I love the breeze and the sun with its fiery color.” Lady Carina said after I hadn’t talked for a few moments. I looked outside and realized it really was a beautiful morning.  
”Yes it is. I never realized how much beauty the sun had.” I said. I spent the rest of the carriage ride sitting staring at the sun. I didn’t think about what was about to happen. I couldn’t break down in tears in front of an unknowing diyudimi.   
We eventually reached the castle. I saw Zara and Chris standing at the foot of the castle. A bright smile was plastered on Zara’s face while Chris stood behind her with a blank face. It broke my heart to see him so sad. It was only on a rare occasion anybody saw Chris sad.   
I stepped out of the carriage and held my hand out for Lady Carina. She stepped out and said thank you. Chris’ face lit up at the sight of me and hurried over to me. He took some time because of the crowds of people but nonetheless still came over.   
“Hey Sarah! How are you? Lady Carina as always it is wonderful to see you. It has been a while.” Chris said. He bowed in front of Lady Carina. I was astonished because I had never seen him bow.  
”Oh hello Sir Christopher. It has been a while.” Lady Carina said. She had a stiff rigid voice. One that showed barley a hint of emotion. She seemed like a very intimidating woman. “Hi Chris, how are you. It has been what, an hour since I last saw you.” I said and he chuckled a bit. As soon as he saw the glare that Lady Carina gave him he shut up.  
She was a very regal woman and was reasonable yet scary. It seemed that Chris respected her, or maybe it was fear. “So how is your mother? The last I saw of her was at that meeting a few years back. It seems you have more manners than you did back then.” Lady Carina said. Just being in her presence was intimidating.   
“I guess I hadn’t seen you there. My mother is doing great. She mentioned that she would like to go to dinner with you sometime.” Chris said. He looked like he was about to break out in a cold sweat. “That would be great. I will contact your mother as soon as I am able to. Well I should go see Zara. I wonder what this meeting is about. I don’t see Clara.” Lady Carina said and started walking away. Her elegant dress swayed in the wind yet her hair stayed still in her neat bun. Not a hair misplaced.   
“I will see you later Sarah!” Chris yelled while I silently followed Lady Carina. I waved and walked straight ahead. “Hello Zara. Happy as ever I see. How are you?” Lady Carina said addressing Zara like she was a waste of her time. She seemed to act as if everybody was below her.  
“Ah hello aunt Carina. As neat as ever I see. I am well, how are you!” Zara said cheerfully. It made my stomach turn how she could act so normally when she knew what was about to happen.   
“Don’t address me so casually. Must I give you manner lessons like I did when you were a child?” Lady Carina said. She looked annoyed. Maybe she was annoyed at how bubbly Zara was acting. She certainly wasn’t the only one.   
“I am sorry for my lack of manners Lady Carina. How careless of me. So I hope your ride here was enjoyable. I would also like to apologize on behalf of Second Lieutenant Moore for being late. She is incompotent and I will scold her later. She probably made the ride less enjoyable.” Zara said with a sickly sweet smile. Her tone was venomous and I hated it.  
“Well actually I refute your statement. I quite enjoyed my ride. Her and I watched the beautiful morning together. At least she appreciates the natural beauty around us instead of just wanting more and more. Might I ask how you know she was late?” Lady Carina said looking annoyed. If looks could kill Zara would be dead in a second.   
“Well I had to personally go into her room and wake her up. She was snoring so loud I simply couldn’t sleep and my room is all the way down the hall from hers.” Zara said, trying to act innocent.  
“So she has her own private room on the same floor as the royal family. Only the queen can do that and you disrespect her so openly.” Lady Carina said. She looked like she was about to slap Zara.   
“Well she obviously forgot to set an alarm to wake up on time. She claimed to not even remember this event going on.” Zara said, glaring at Lady Carina. I was not going to say a word because I would probably get a glare from both of them.  
“Well I am surprised you knew her schedule before her. Now can you please tell me where Clara is. I would like to discuss your manner lessons.” Lady Carina said, turning around. She was about to walk away.   
“Well Sarah I suppose you have another person wrapped around your finger. Anyways Lady Carina you cannot see my mother and besides we are about to conduct our announcement.” Zara said walking away before Lady Carina did. Lady Carina looked like she was fuming. Though a second later she was her calm composed self.   
I saw Chris rush past us at one point. I didn’t look up at him because I would then feel more guilt. That was the last thing I needed.   
“So ladies and gentlemen how are you today. I have an important announcement. A few days ago we lost a wonderful person. Our own queen died. Queen Clara was a wonderful queen who cared for her kingdom. I hope I can make this kingdom as happy as she did. I would just like you all to know that she died peacefully. The blame can be placed on nobody for her death. Only Sir Christopher and I knew about this death prior to today. I would just like support and patience from my citizens at this time. An era ended when she died and now a new one will be starting. I will make this a powerful and peaceful kingdom. I can only hope to make all of my citizens happy. Sir Christopher will now say a few words.” Zara said. I saw a tear slip from her eyes before she could stop it. I knew this had to be painful even if she was the one to cause her death. It was a lapse of judgement I can only hope. Though I certainly wasn’t in a better state.   
There were tears streaming down my face. It took everything I had to not start sobbing. I wanted to stay silent and not draw attention. I am sure I already looked like a mess with my eyes red and puffy. I saw Lady Carina through blurry tears. She looked shocked. I saw a single tear drop from her eye. Her mouth quivered. She was trying to compose herself but I could tell it wasn’t working well.   
“Hello citizens of Tehreti. The princess and I are very sad at the loss of Queen Clara. I know that this transition will be tough. I only ask that we all support the queen-to-be. It was devastating waking up to se-hear the news of the queen’s death. I-i was truly saddened to hear this news. Though I know she left us peacefully. I can assure you there was a smile on her face when she died.” Chris said before leaving the podium to cry.   
There was nobody to hug him or rub circles into his back. Nobody comforted him just how nobody was there to comfort me when I was terrified. Though that was not many times. Chris would often come to my room when he heard me crying after I was terrified from night terrors. He always comforted me. Yet he never came to me for comfort. There were many whispers throughout everybody in the crowd. Everybody was either crying or sniffling. “Thank you for taking this news well. I would like to dismiss you all. I would like only close relatives to come inside. I would like to have the least amount of questions during mourning.” Zara said and walked back inside.   
When I looked in front of me for Lady Carina she was already near the steps of the castle. I hurried over to her. “This is certainly a shock. She promised me I could plan her retirement party. When she would pass down the crown to Zara. She knows that we should never break promises. How rude of her.” Lady Carina said while tears practically sprinted down her face. She was biting her lip. I followed close behind.   
She walked upstairs to Zara’s bedroom. “-ould she! It was so ru-oh hello! Lady Carina, what a pleasure seeing you. This is truly very hard for all of us, especially you. She was your sister and you two haven’t seen each other for years.” Zara said. She had fake sympathy spread across her face.  
“Well I would expect you to be upset as well. She was indeed a wonderful woman. Might I ask how she died.” Lady Carina said, wiping away tears.   
“If you may allow her to the guard behind you knows.” Chris said. Lady Carina looked behind and saw me. She looked shocked. “Indeed, but I would like to ask, are you perhaps Sarah Moore?” Lady Carina said. She looked genuinely surprised and didn’t hide it.  
“Yes I am, is there a reason that you are asking?” I said. How did somebody like her know about me? This was my first time meeting her. I was sure of it. “Oh yes my sister told me about you. She said you were her personal guard’s daughter. She said you and Zara were like sisters and was delighted that it felt as if she had two daughters.” Lady Carina said and placed her hand on my shoulder.   
“She really loved you Sarah.” Lady Carina said. The smile she gave me was endearing. I guess she wasn’t as tough as she seemed. “I know she was like a mother to me. She died with a smile on her face. Her heart stopped but I knew she was happy. I never got to tell Zara this but her last words to me was to protect Zara.” I said. I was slightly changing the truth. I was protecting Zara from getting executed by keeping the secret of who killed Queen Clara. I felt a few tears start to slowly fall down my face. I saw Chris tearing up again.  
“Oh really.” Zara said softly. She looked so innocent with her shoulders slumped down. Her lips parted slightly mouthing words. Her eyes portrayed a strong emotion of sadness. She probably felt guilty. It was her mother after all. Lady Carina looked over to Zara. She still kept the softness in her eyes. She gave Zara a short lived hug. I wonder if Lady Carina was able to see through her act.   
“So Zara if you would like I can always help you out. If you would like I could be one of your advisors. I want the best for our kingdom just like you. So if I can help you in any way possible please tell me.” Lady Carina said now back to her regal self. The softness in her eyes had been replaced with alertness.   
“Actually Lady Carina, can you go to Negot? It has been left alone for years and we have no clue what is going on since it is so far away.” Zara said with a bright smile plastered on her face. “If you would like me to but why must I go. It isn’t even on the main island. Isn’t it the farthest island from the main island. Couldn’t you just send a Serati. I believe I would be more useful at the castle.” Lady Carina said. From her tone I could tell she was slightly annoyed. I knew that many royals disliked leaving the main island. Especially since Negot was so far away. Even if she flew it would take at least 6 days to arrive.   
“Well I know a lot of guards are getting lazy these days. They would probably just go to the outskirts of the kingdom and wait a few days until coming back and saying there were no problems. I mean the guard behind you didn’t even know she had to escort you today. If that isn’t a prime example of laziness then I don’t know what is.” Zara said, giving me a dirty look.ggfgghgfggfg  
“Well fine I will and please don’t bully the girl. She is trying her best. We must all cope with the death of the queen. I personally regret not seeing Clara before. But imagine being with her in her last moments. We were all emotionally attached to her.” Lady Carina said. A grimace of pain distorted her features for a second before she looked back up at Zara.  
“Yeah sure but might I ask if you could start flying there this evening. If it isn’t too much trouble of course.” Zara said with urgency as if it were important for Lady Carina to leave as soon as possible.   
“Well I don’t understand the rush but sure, I can.” Lady Carina said. “So then our business is done here? I think you should get going. I have to prepare for everything that is going to come.” Zara said and lightly pushed Lady Carina out of the room. I skidded to the side right before the door shut her out.   
“Finally she is gone. Now she won’t mess up my plans.” I heard Zara whisper under her breath. I doubt anybody else in the room heard her. “Sarah I think you should go to your room. Chris and I must prepare for me to become queen.” Zara said, attempting to push me out of the room. Chris intervened and pulled me to the side.  
“Actually Zara I think the three of us should go out into the city. Say hello to the citizens. We can even ask some of the Sikorigoti, Medebenya, and other Diyudimi what their opinions are on this and how you can make the kingdom better.” Chris said and opened the door.   
“Sure that sounds great. I think connecting with the citizens will make me seem like a better queen.” Zara said leisurely making her way outside. She strolled down the halls taking long strides.   
Chris practically dragged me down the halls. I didn’t verbally decline the offer to leave but I physically did. I didn’t move my body and kept my hands in my pockets. I didn’t want to leave the castle and see Zara’s fake smile on her face. I didn’t even need to see her talking to the citizens to know she didn’t actually care about them. All she cared about was power. She would probably be nasty to everybody as long as there was nobody else around. Especially not Chris. I bet she wanted to get him on her side. Just to defend her when she was too harsh or when everybody finally realized how vile she actually is.   
Chris' attempts at pulling me were working to an extent. He was actually pulling me down the hall to the exit. He was also making folds in the carpet. He was also making loud sounds of him struggling and me sighing. I was surprised Zara hadn’t told him to give up and leave without me.  
“Come on Sarah. You know the rule is that I have to be accompanied by at least one Sikorigoti. And that was after the late queen passed the law that outside Diyudimi only needed one guard. I bet Zara will probably need a whole battalion of people since I am sure some people will want somebody else to ascend to the throne. They probably think Zara is too young or something.” Chris said with a sigh. He was right. It was part of the law that any Sikorigoti around must guard a Diyudimi.   
“Will you two hurry up. Your lover's quarrel is annoying me. Whether she wants to or not it is her sworn duty to. Your girlfriend doesn’t have a choice.” Zara said nonchalantly. My sputtering was incomprehensible and Chris denied that we were dating. I finally started walking and caught up with Zara.  
“Hey uh Zara I am sorry. I don’t want you to hate me.” I said when I was side by side with her. “Okay and that doesn’t change the fact that you buttered up to my mother and even in her dying moments she chose you over me. Would you like to be the one talking to citizens. Ruling over the country and making laws. If you did then I doubt people wouldn’t believe you were her daughter. Since you act like it so much.” Zara said before speeding up and leaving the castle.   
“Zara!” I called out only to be met with a door slamming in my face. “I guess Zara is in a bad mood. I mean we are still in mourning.” Chris said, pulling open the door for me. “Yeah I guess.” I mumbled before exiting the castle. Zara was already far ahead of us. Chris grabbed my hand and we were sprinting to catch up with her. Or rather that was what I thought.   
We passed Zara and went in the opposite direction of the city. I looked back to see Zara's confused face. She then started running to catch up with us. It wasn’t working out well because her long flowy dress kept getting in her way. The wind whipped my face back forward. We were heading towards a field.   
Chris eventually stopped to catch his breath. We were both gasping for air after sprinting. Zara eventually caught up to us a few moments later as we were still out of breath. “What were you two doing. Sprinting all the way over here. Even if Sarah doesn’t I think you should at least know which direction the city is in Christopher.” Zara said, crossing her arms. She tried to look regal but her look and tone could never hold a candle to Lady Carina.   
“Zara do you remember how as kids we would always play tag on this field. I remember you and Sarah would make bouquets of flowers. We would play out here for hours.” Chris said while laughing. I looked ahead and remembered how we would be out of breath from playing tag for hours upon hours while our parents did their jobs. I remembered placing flowers in Chris’ hair while he objected. I laughed at the memories flooding my head.   
“Yeah I do. So why does that matter. The citizens come first not stupid childhood memories.” Zara huffed. She looked mad at Chris. I was the complete opposite and overjoyed by the memories that Chris helped me reminisce. “Well I think the citizens can wait. Right now many of them are in their houses crying. I think we should take a moment before everything is hectic to enjoy our time. I am sure for at least the next few years everything will be crazy. So why not relax.” Chris said. He had a soft look in his eye and a slight smile tugging at his lips. It had been a while since I had seen him like this. He was actually happy.  
“Yeah Zara I think we should enjoy our time in this field. Like when we were kids.” I said and smiled. I took her hand and brought her over to the grass. The long uncut grass tickled my legs. I slipped off my shoes and rolled up my pants. The beautiful wildflowers added a pop of color to the scenery. I tugged Zara along as we slowly ran through the grass. Chris was quick to catch up and he grabbed my hand. We slowly ran through the grass. I looked around and saw all three of us were laughing. I was reminded of a memory from when I was a child.  
I believe we were 8 years old. We were once again playing in the field. We were running around chasing each other. By the time night came around we were all out of breath. We sat in a circle on the grass. Zara and I were making a headband out of flowers. Chris was picking grass and braiding it. I think he was doing it for our flower headband. Chris enjoyed braiding and making bracelets. It was very peaceful.   
Then I remember looking up at the sky. There was no reason. I had just felt like it. But I was amazed at what I saw. Billions of tiny stars dotting the sky. They twinkled above me and were beautiful. They illuminated the sky. Though at the time it seemed they illuminated the whole world.  
I had been so amazed that I told Chris and Zara to look up as well. They looked up too and I might have heard their gasps. I was too entranced by the night sky to notice. I don’t know why it was on that particular night I noticed how beautiful the sky was. I had seen it hundreds of times while in the same spot with the same people doing the same thing. I guess I had just appreciated it for the first time.  
Being able to see the way everything has a new gleam to it. How the light refracts off the blades of grass lighting everything up. I didn’t notice when Queen Clara had come near us and looked up as well. I didn’t even notice when my mom did the same. All of us had been staring at the beautiful sky without thinking about the past or future. Just living in the present not having a care in the world.   
There could even be the possibility that my mom was thinking the same thing. The hardness in her eyes was replaced with wonder and beauty. For even this ordinary night sky could be so magnificent to us all.   
I was brought back to the present when I felt the brisk breeze hit my face. It was nearing evening and it was dusk. The pink and orange sky made a wonderful background to our laughing selves. If you saw us you would think we were just a few adults laughing and enjoying their time together. I think that for once in a while Zara forgot the hatred she held for me. I surely hold no hatred for her.   
So for now at least I am overjoyed that the three of us once again are spending time together. “This is really nice. Thank you for bringing us here Chris. I appreciate it.” Zara said and hugged Chris. I joined in on the hug and we fell on top of each other. We landed on the grass and laughed even more.   
Even if the beginning of this day was terrible the ending didn’t have to be. I know that tomorrow will be upsetting and sorrowful but right now nothing has to be sorrowful. Right now it could just be a bunch of childhood friends laughing and having fun together.   
Eventually when our laughter died down and we were tired we got back up. We started heading inside and were exhausted. I bathed myself, changed, and went on my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. I had no intention of waking up to the blaring sound of an alarm. It was a dreamless sleep or at least I didn’t remember my dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!


	6. Protests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens

The next few days were pretty uneventful. Until one morning I woke up to the sounds of people yelling. It was not a pleasant way to be woken up. I rolled out of bed and was half asleep while walking to the huge window that displayed the front of the castle. There were about 100 Serati all chanting to not make Zara queen. I was surprised by this because the public thinks that Zara is just as wonderful as the late queen. I didn’t think the Serati would ever do this. I quickly got my armour and rushed downstairs to the door.  
I was greeted by Chris. “Hey Sarah. Zara is in a room downstairs so that she stays safe. I woke up about 20 minutes ago. It seems all the Serati guarding the castle have supported and actively been a part of this protest. Apparently Zara is not meant to be queen or something like that.” Chris said and sighed. He seemed exhausted.   
“Well have you talked to them? I think that would be the best course of action.” I said. Chris stayed silent for a few moments. Not a single Serati except me could protect us if we talked to them.   
“There is no guarantee that they wouldn’t resort to violence or attempt hurting Zara if we talked. They probably don’t trust Zara so her talking to them would probably be pointless.” Chris said.  
“That is a possibility but what if I went out there and talked to them. I know them and am a fellow Serati so they might trust me.” I said. Before I could even take a breath Chris said “Never. Not in a million years. Nope.”. I was stunned for a moment.   
“But why Chris. The best thing to do is at least talk. If anything gets violent there is a special bunker below the castle for us to stay safe in.” I tried to reason with him.   
“But they could hurt you. Possibly even kill you or kidnap you. That would be the worst that could happen.” Chris said. He really didn’t want me to go.   
“Listen Chris, I could defend myself and get back inside if worst comes to worst.” I said.  
”Well I still don’t want you to go. If there is still a chance of you getting hurt you are not going.” Chris said. He was dead set on me not going outside to talk to them.  
“Christopher you are neither my parent or the queen so please do not act like it. The right thing to do is at least try to talk to them. Nothing has gotten violent and they might actually listen to me. I am going out there whether you like it or not.” I said with a serious tone. I was going to talk to them regardless of what Christopher wanted.  
I started to walk to the door without giving him a chance to speak. He tried to grab my hand but I pulled away. This time he grabbed my shoulder and forced me backwards. “Sarah I don’t want you getting hurt. You are like a sister to me and there is a possibility of you dying. If I can prevent it I will not allow you to get hurt.” Chris said.   
“This is literally part of my job. I must protect the castle and Diyudimi. I will be leaving now.” I said and attempted to get out of his iron grip. Unfortunately my small stature and next to nonexistent strength could not best him. “Chris your grip is too tight. You're doing the exact thing you didn't want the enemy to do. You’re hurting me.” I lied. I knew it was a dirty trick. I knew Chris didn’t deserve this. He has been kind and I probably shouldn’t be using such a terrible lie like this. Once again my feelings betrayed me. I felt bad.   
“I am certainly not hurting you as much as the Serati would. You were trained to handle pain. This should feel like nothing to you.” Chris said. He believed the lie but still didn’t let go. He actually tightened his hold on me. It was a dull sting. I could barely feel a thing. As if there were a small bug on my arm. I knew I probably shouldn't have done what I did next though.  
“Oww Christopher you are hurting me. This could leave a bruise you know. Just let go and allow me to do my job. I could get executed for not doing this.” I lied again. Well the last part wasn’t a lie. If a Serati willingly allowed harm to come to a Diyudimi they were executed.  
“Then I’ll be executed along with you but you are not going out there Sarah. Just listen to me because I am trying to keep you safe.” Chris said and tightened his grip once more. Now it kind of actually hurt. More like an uncomfortable pain but I could easily deal with it. I tried to pull away again but my attempts were futile.  
“Christopher let go now! I mean it. I need to go out there!” I yelled and tried to push away his arm. It didn’t budge. Though now his grip was like steel. He must have been really mad at this point. His grip turned from uncomfortable to a searing pain.   
He didn’t mean to. I knew it. Maybe he was right. I know he just wants to keep me safe. The pain on my shoulder remained. His grip didn’t waver. I started tearing up at this point. “Sarah you aren’t leaving. The decision is final. Don’t argue and just obey. Isn’t that part of your job too? To obey orders from Diyudimi.” Chris said. A few tears escaped my eyes after he said that.   
The grip on my shoulder was immediately taken away. Though the pain still remained. It sort of scared me when he was like this but now he wasn’t. At least not for the time being. He pulled me into a gentle hug. “I’m sorry Sarah. I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Chris mumbled. He must’ve felt bad. He probably had held in so many things emotionally. From the night Queen Clara died. He didn’t want to potentially lose another person who was close to him.   
Though instead of doing something that might comfort him I did the opposite. I used this opportunity to pull away and sprint to the door. I didn’t look back even after I heard Chris call out for me to come back. The faces of the Serati ahead of me were either looks of surprise, disgust, or questioning.   
“Oh well um hello. So uhh can I talk to the person who organized this. I just want to hear you out and understand why you are doing this.” I said feebly. Now that I was actually talking to them my confidence had disappeared. There were a few murmurs but eventually somebody came from somewhere in the crowd.   
I was surprised to see my own mother emerge from the crowd. “Oh it's you. Hello Sarah. I heard you wanted to talk.” My mother said with a terrifying look on her face. Her features were contorted with looks of disgust.   
“Yes I would. Though I’m a bit surprised that it is you who decided to run this.” I said.   
“Sarah I will give you this offer once. Either join us by helping us take down Zara or be our enemy and die. It is as simple as that.” my mother said with a bored tone.  
I was shocked. There was silence between us for nearly a minute. Taking down Zara did seem like an appealing offer. It wasn’t like she was fit to be queen. “What do you mean by ‘taking down’ Zara.” I asked.   
“Well still live your daily life and get dirt on Zara. Then we show it to the public and everybody thinks Zara shouldn't be queen. Then we crown Lady Carina as our true queen.” my mother explained.   
It seemed like a pretty foolproof plan. I could easily talk to my mother since she was, well, my mother. When Chris sees the evidence he will agree as well. I already know she has a nasty personality. I could just record a few of her conversations and then we show them to the public. Easy and the right thing to do.   
“Well how about no.” I responded confidently. My mother smirked.   
“Child you have a fire in your eyes. Though it isn’t for the right cause.” my mother said.   
“Well listen I just want to stop the protest. It is my job to keep all Diyudimi sa-” I was in the middle of saying before I fell to the ground.   
A searing pain was coming from my leg. The pain almost felt unbearable. I faintly heard a yell from the castle. It sounded like Chris. “Dispose of her. I have no use for somebody who won’t cooperate with me.” my mother said before walking away.  
I felt a boot on my face. I could hardly breathe. There were other people kicking me as well. I think they might have broken my arm as well. All I could feel was pain all over my body. I had to be concentrated to use magic. Or at least be able to breathe properly. I couldn’t do either. I eventually blacked out from the pain a few minutes later. I couldn’t feel or hear anything.  
The next thing I remember is waking up in a bed. I think I quietly heard Chris crying next to me. I slowly opened my eyes. “Sarah you’re finally awake! I was so worried! Are you okay!” Chris practically yelled. “Y-yeah.” I replied. I winced when pain shot throughout my body.  
“Oh are you in pain. Don’t try to move. Since nobody can get in or out of the castle we don’t have any doctors. Apparently the Serati forced the doctors to leave the castle before they protested.” Chris said. He had a pout on his face.   
“But why am I still...alive? My mother told them to kill me.” I said. Chris recoiled at the sound of it. “Well I personally don’t know what happened. I had to watch out of the window the whole time while they...hurt you.” Chris paused for a moment before speaking again   
“Then one of the Serati dragged your limp body over to the steps. Your mother was close behind. She said that you may or may not be dead and that you were no use to her.” Chris finished explaining before he shuddered.   
“I guess she does care about me.” I mumbled faintly. “What did you say?” Chris asked. He hadn’t heard me. “Well she decided to allow me to live so she cares about me.” I said with a weak smile. “Well yes but no. Your mother has been absolutely horrible to you your whole life. You shouldn’t be grateful to her. She only spared your life after nearly killing you.” Chris tried to explain.   
“Yeah but she decided not to kill me which means I could still be here and live another day. When I was younger she was just trying to prepare me for the real world. I am thankful for that. She chose to keep me here at the castle and raise me. I am nothing but grateful towards her.” I said trying to get my point across. Chris had never liked my mother very much. Though I always loved her and will love her because she treated me so well.   
“Sarah I don’t think you understand. She was rude, Clara raised you not your mother, and she just tried to kill you.” Chris said. He almost tried to grab my shoulder before pulling away.  
“She kept me here at the castle and let me be alive and waited until I was 11 to go away for training. Most young Serati go away to train when they are 6. She was sparing me from the wrath of the real world.” I replied. I never harbored harsh feelings towards my mother since my mother had always been so kind to me my whole life.  
“Well we agree to disagree. But anyways let's just not talk about that. I’m just thankful that you are alive. Unfortunately we don’t have doctors and Zara is still holed up downstairs. So I just bandaged up a few wounds and stitched up the deeper cuts. I guess those lessons with Lady Carina came in handy.” Chris said.   
“You learned how to stitch up wounds from Lady Carina? Though I’m honestly not surprised.” I said. “Yeah she insisted that young boys who are always getting hurt must know basic medical skills. Though she taught us so much I could probably be a qualified doctor.” Chris said. We both laughed.I was glad Chris was smiling again.   
The protesters left a few hours later. Three days later 60 new Serati were sent to the castle. They were all between the ages of 14 and 20. They were young and inexperienced.   
Was this a joke? I could probably take them all out in less than 5 minutes. I made a call to the person who sent the new Serati to the castle. “Hello Ms. Meculos, can we talk for a moment.” I said over the phone.   
“Of course but who is this speaking?” Ms. Meculos asked.   
“Oh this is Second Lieutenant Moore speaking. I am currently guarding the castle. But I fear for the queen’s safety. These new Serati are young and inexperienced. Don’t you have any older and better ones.” I said. I was borderline yelling.  
“Oh well those are the only Serati that were able to be guards. We have about 30 other Serati who are not at the castle currently.” Ms. Mecolus said.   
“Why!” I yelled this time.   
“There has been a huge decrease in the birth of Serati in the past 10 years. The public never knew but hardly any Serati are being born. I assumed this position a few months ago because there were no Serati that couldn’t be used as guards. I’m only a Medebenya.” Ms. Meculus said. She sounded worried.  
“At this point we have considered forcing Serati to have children. Though of course that could only be a last resort since we allow our citizens to have freewill.” Ms. Meculos said.   
“You should at least teach these serati magic so that they will be more powerful!” I said, exasperated.   
“Second Lieutenant please don’t yell. And we tried with a small group. Though we used Lady Scarlet. After 3 of them died in the first week most of them dropped out. By the end of it there were only 2 left. Those two were very powerful but then one of them decided to go against us and killed 50 Serati before Lady Scarlet was able to cancel out his magic. Both were killed because they were deemed too powerful. So teaching magic was a flop and the only suitable magic instructor is Lady Scarlet and she has fallen ill.” Ms. Meculos said. Now she sounded exasperated.   
“Queen Clara wouldn’t have killed them. Did she even know this was going on.” I said annoyed.   
“Well...yes but no. Anyways that doesn’t matter. What matters is that there is a decrease in the birth of Serati!” Ms. Meculos yelled. After taking a breath Ms. Meculos started talking again.   
“Well there is nothing I can do so this call will be going nowhere. Have a nice day and goodbye.” She said before hanging up the phone. I sighed and decided it would be easier to forget this call never happened. Though I was curious as to why there was a decrease in the birth rate of Serati.   
My mother said that all Serati would usually have at least two children. Though they would give them away so that they would be training from a very young age. My mother only had one child because she didn’t want to inconvenience the queen with her pregnancy.   
“Hello, Princess Zara Shaia speaking.” Zara said while answering her phone. It was an unknown number. “Hello Princess Zara, I think we should skip the small talk and get straight to the point. I am Gregory Cliffhard, president of the Cliffhard country.” Gregory said.   
“So why are you contacting me.” Zara said, concerned.  
“I suggest we wage war against the Commonwealth. With our combined forces we could take them down and distribute land and riches equally. They have a small population of less than 25 million. We could kill all of them.” Gregory said.  
“A while back they stole resources from you and claimed that the technology that you paid for was worth what they stole. Queen Clara was too lenient but you don’t have to be.” Gregory added.   
“I remember that. I remember how I wanted to wage war on them. They have been stealing our resources for years and claiming the technology we would buy was worth what they stole. It was ridiculous.” I replied.  
I wanted to wage war. But is our country prepared for that? I could say that they attacked first. Nobody would question me if I said Negot was attacked. I could even kill Lady Carina and claim the enemy killed her.   
“I agree with you and would like to wage war. But we must pretend they attacked first. My kingdom currently doesn’t like me very much so I think they will like me a lot better if I win a war and keep them safe.” I said.   
Gregory seemed trustworthy. My mother told me about how when she was a child and her mother visited Pax her and Gregory would get along. How they were best friends. Through the years they even got engaged. Though Gregory’s parents wouldn’t allow it and they eventually stopped talking. Though that was 40 years ago.  
“I’m surprised you actually trust me. I thought you would say no.” Gregory said, sounding pleased.  
“Well my mother trusted you enough to want to marry you. That must reflect on your personality.” I said.   
“Oh Clara. I haven’t heard from her in a long time. Isn’t she dead now.” Gregory said. “Yes she is dead now. I was going to get coronated in a few weeks. Though I’m sure I could have the date changed.” I said. I was excited to be able to have this opportunity. Surely nothing could go wrong.   
(A/N:Timeskip of about 3 weeks. President Gregory and Zara have been secretly making plans. Sarah is healed because she used magic. President Gregory attacked Pax for the first time. A small attack in a townsquare. Zara is now telling Chris and is going to tell the public. Oh and guards have taken Carina captive but she escaped.)

Zara was holding a phone close to her chest. “Christopher, Sarah, something terrible happened. We must tell the public immediately.” Zara said, very grim and solemn.   
“Oh my gosh what happened!” I said. Chris said the same. “Well I just heard that a bunch of soldiers with blonde hair and blue eyes were attacking citizens and robbing stores. It happened in Negot where we don’t have many soldiers stationed. Lady Carina was killed in the attack.” Zara said while tearing up.   
How could this happen! Especially to Lady Carina! “ Tears started pouring from my eyes. Chris hugged me. Now there was nobody to stop Zara from doing whatever she pleases. There was no way that Pax would just attack us though. We have been successfully trading and buying things from them for decades. Everything was so peaceful. There was no way Lady Carina was killed. She was strong and she probably knew magic.   
“I will make the preparations to tell the public.” Zara said while walking away. She was acting like she didn’t care. Why didn’t she care! She was one of her few living relatives.

*~~~~~*  
“What do you mean she wasn’t killed!” Zara practically yelled into the phone. She had gotten a call from one of the new Serati coming back from Negot. It was easy to give the new younger Serati orders that weren't technically legal since they were easily intimidated.  
“Well she used magic and teleported somewhere. Most of us think she traveled out of the kingdom though it is not confirmed.” the Serati said timidly. I believe their name was Sam. They had recently come out as intersex.   
“Well Sam I hope you know that by allowing her to escape you just got money taken out of your paycheck.” Zara said and hung up the phone. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. It was exhausting commanding 10 Serati how did my mother command a whole kingdom.   
“So the plan to kill Carina didn’t work. Where would she go though? She could go to her house since it is on the outskirts of the kingdom. She also could have left the kingdom. It would be problematic if she went to Pax.   
Oh well it doesn’t really matter. As long as she isn’t getting in the way of my plans I don’t care about what she does. Besides without her here Sarah has nobody on her side. Chris thinks I’m a wonderful queen who is suffering from the loss of my mother. There is nothing Sarah can do to change that.” I was talking to myself. “I’m proud of myself. I ought to go tell Sarah about her defeat. She might still think she has the chance to exploit my evil ways. Though what I’m doing isn’t evil. She is just looking at it from the wrong angle. As the queen I have to do what is right for the country. This is right for the country. At the very least what I’m doing is neither good nor bad. It is in a grey area. She should at least understand that.”  
I walked up to Sarah. “Sarah may I speak to you privately.” I said in a sickly sweet voice. I saw Sarah’s frown deepen. I glared at her then left the room. I saw her follow in my peripheral vision. I walked down a few hallways and up a staircase. We arrived in my mother’s old office. I had a sly grin on my face. She looked partially scared, confused, and sad. I had gotten rid of everything that was my mother’s. I even had the walls painted a different color.   
“Why don’t you take a seat Sarah.” I said harshly. Sarah swallowed and sat down. I saw her lip tremble slightly. “Listen, I know you want to stop me. I know that you want to tell everybody that I killed the queen.” I said. I dropped low with my lips close to her ear. She could feel my breath against her ear lobe. “Because I know she told you I killed her. There is no way she didn’t know.” I said. Sarah visibly shivered. I chuckled quietly.   
“But you can’t. There is nobody to monitor me or stop me from doing what I want. This is my kingdom. And with Carina gone she can’t even try to steer me in the right direction. She was the only threat to me.” I said and smiled. You could almost think that I was simply giving an innocent smile though Sarah knew it was full of malice and hatred.   
“Oh and just so you know Pax didn’t attack first. We did. Or rather Cliffhard did. Though of course the public could never know.” I said. My voice dropped an octave when I said “You wouldn’t tell anybody and ruin my image.” I put a hand on her shoulder. “Right Sarah?” I accentuated the T.   
I walked out of the room feeling cheerful. I walked down the hall with a sway in my hips and a pep to my step. Sarah still hadn’t left the room. She was probably frozen in fear. I laughed a bit. “I’m unstoppable.” I yelled. It echoed down the hallways and I laughed giddily. And Sarah still hadn’t left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and criticism is fine! Please do not be rude though.


End file.
